A Love Story
by togetherinparis9
Summary: "This is a love story, it has everything a girl would want and more. There'll be adventures, dances, lovely words, fights and make-ups. It's a story about falling in love and staying in love, about knowing he's the one, the only one. It's the story of a great adventure, of trolls, elves, orcs, dragons and heroes. This is my story." OCxKili
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is a love story, it has everything a girl would want and more. There'll be adventures, dances, lovely words, fights and make-ups. It's a story about falling in love and staying in love, about knowing he's the one, the only one. It's the story of a great adventure, of trolls, elves, orcs, dragons and heroes. This is my story.

I am Tuiilin of the Blue Mountains, I am a dwarfgirl and no I have no beard, neither do I have the statue of a man. Actually I just look like a small human girl, well I am kind of different compared to most of the other girls of my kind. They were more of what is generally thought about dwarf women, none of them have beards, but they are built a lot stronger and kind of wider than human women, what man most like about them are there large breasts, of course and their wide bottoms, typically man. I have smaller boobs, still big, but smaller, wide hips as well but I look more fragile and with my light blond hair, I reassemble more an elf than a dwarf. Which I was mostly made fun of by the other dwarflings throughout my childhood.

At this point I should probably say a few things about my people, the dwarfs. We are, well, really loud and stubborn, at our best days. We have a slight tendency for drinking too much and then doing stupid things, especially when we're young. We are most known for our mining and forging, our beards and again for the drinking. We are, let's say, on no good terms with the elves and mostly everybody. I guess that's because we are so small and the man have to prove they are as good, even better, than the other race and therefor they are not the nicest people.

We dwarfs live in the mountains, and so it's said, prefer being under the earth and are scared of the suns, which is far but true! I for myself love the sun, the sky and the wind and I fell a little uncomfortable thinking about mines and holes in the mountain and being stuck there for all my life.

Gold is allegedly the only thing important to us, next to beer and diamonds, well I sort of have to admit that's kind of true, tough I am ashamed of that. But dwarfs, especially the man, are crazy about their treasures, they hide them away for no one to see. The real problem is not the gold, but the women, a man counts her among his treasures and therefore hides her away as well.

I have never really been interested in gold or silver or diamonds, neither am I interested in being hidden away by some stupid men.

As you may already see, I am not a common dwarf and my opinions are not very popular, while some women agree with me, men mostly just laugh at me and try to send me off to the kitchen, except from my family of course.

But not everything is bad about my kind, we are the best if it comes to loyalty, storytelling, singing, dancing and celebrating in generally. Yes, our parties are the best in middle earth, it's because we practice a lot, like on a daily basis. Surprisingly I am very popular on parties, as long as I shut up of course, I am good at drinking, singing and dancing, well I love celebrating. I used to sing and dance around, all the time, when I was a kid which got me stupid comments, from some people about being more of an elf than a dwarf.

They were right tough, I seemed more like a petite elf to most people than a dwarf and that was the reason why I grew up in the palace, alongside the princes. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, soon realise the elves loved my looks and behaving, and that having me around when they came to visit made them less aggressive towards the dwarfs. So it came in handy that I didn't have a family anyways and so he adopted me, when I was very young.

He took me to the palace when I was 9 years old, it was a few days after his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

There was a huge party in town and the elf king Thranduill came to visit with his royal household, there was music being played at the town square and everyone was dancing and singing an enjoying their self. I was, as I was already a little dancer and couldn't hold back, in the middle of the dance floor, so Thranduill saw me. Thorin later told me, that the elf king was fascinated by me and a lot more open and relaxed watching me than he was before. Later that evening Thorin had the thought of adopting me, because he knew I was an orphan, he has visited the orphanage before and remembered the elflike dwarfling.

So a few days later he came to pick me up and take me to the palace. To say I was scared would be underestimation, but I was also very thankful and happy, for being taken away from the constant making fun of me.

I got my own room, next to the princes, it looked like a boys room, but it was my own and it was gigantic. I had my own room, for the first time in my life, I was going to have a family. And I knew what that meant, as I had heard from stories and in fairytales, it meant being loves, unconditionally, so I was going to be loved and not made fun of for my strange looks.

I remember bursting into tears, because of happiness and simply being overwhelmed by everything that day. The palace, the love, the peace and the man who wanted me in his life. Thorin bend down to me to try and calm me down, but it just seemed impossible, he'd pick me up and try to comfort me by telling me sweet things, he even tried singing to me. But nothing would work and Thorin ran out of ideas to calm me down, in defense for him, he was not used to this. He had no children of his own, nor was he ever confronted to crying girls or children at all, his nephews wouldn't cry unless they got hurt, but those tears of pain would fade with the ache. He didn't even knew what had caused mine. In the exact moment Thorin was about to give up making me happy again, to little boys ran into the room. They were running and laughing and more than curios to meet the little girl, their uncle had told them about. But as the saw me crying my heart out and Thorin's desperate look, the came to a stop and were silent. They looked at me and then at their uncle and back to me again, they looked at each other and had obviously decided to help their overextended uncle. The stepped forward to me and started talking. "Fili", the bigger one said, and "Kili", he dark haired one stated, and in unison, while making a salute pose: "At your service". And I laughed, I could hear a relieved sigh from Thorin, the boys, motivated by my laugh started making faces and poking at each other. I laughed harder, finally when the thought I was okay again, Kili asked: "And who are you, little princess?" He gave me the hugest of grins, seeing clearly that I liked his nickname for me, but honestly which girl would not like being called a princess?

I looked down and mumbled:" I'm Tuiilin.". "That's a really sweet name, but I think I'll call you princess." Kili said and I smiled shyly up at him. Fili extended his hand to me and said: "Nice to meet you, now would you like to have dinner with us, little lady Tuiilin?" Thorin seemed surprised at his nephew's behaviour, normally being inappropriate, loud and mischievous, but now being confronted with a crying little girl, they were perfect gentleman, treating her like a lady, he was indeed proud of them and thankful for saving him from having to deal with her tears all alone.

I remember nodding a little nervous and then Fili and Kili would each take one of my hands and drag me along to the dining hall. The rest of this day and my first days in the palace were all pretty much a blur, of emotions, faces and things I had to remember. I got lost 12 times in my first week in palace, then Thorin wouldn't let me walk around on my own anymore. And from that day on, by the way I was on my path to the dining hall for dinner and got lost, they found the next morning, either Fili or Kili or both were always besides me. So all my memories from my childhood basically revolve around those two.

All those times they played tricks on me, or used me, in my innocence, to play tricks on others, like stealing biscuits from the kitchen or ditch class and go strolling in the forest. The did countless things that were consider reckless, stupid and even dangerous, like jumping of cliffs, rooftops and down stairways, just because they didn't want to walk all the way down. Somehow I never got hurt, they kept me safe all the while getting hurt themselves. Looking back, I think that's the only reason why they were still allowed around me, if anything would have happened to me, Thorin would never have them near me again.

So my childhood passed quickly, I was so busy studying, exploring, playing, singing and dancing, I didn't even realise we were all growing up, at least a little, at least me and Fili.

Considering me growing up, I can't go without talking about Thorin. He was like a father for me, comforting me after nightmares, reading stories for me and basically the best man in the world for me. I remember swearing I'd marry a man like him one day, ohhh how wrong I was back then, but that doesn't matter now.

So of course people would expect me to call him father, which I never did. Soon they assumed I didn't think of him that way or he didn't want me to call him so. But that never was true, he was a father to me and he knew, for me it was enough that only we knew, for whom else would it be important?

But this story becomes interesting as we grew up, it all started when we got in our "Teenageyears".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Well "Teenage years" was probably not exactly the right word for it, considering we were about 70 years old, so one could say in our youth. Just to mention dwarfs age a lot slower than humans, growing about 500 years old.

By "we" I meant, Fili, Kili and me. I was the youngest by 5-8 years. You probably expect me now to say something like: "as we grew older things changed and I fell in love with…." well sorry, because that was not what happened, actually nothing changed at all, at first. I was hanging with the guys every day, just living as we always did. None of us really thinking about growing up or that I was a girl and they were boys, why should we even do this? I never was much of a girl, except for the singing and dancing, which I kept to parties or my room only. I preferred weapons over dolls and pants over dresses, I never cared if I was dirty or if my hair was in place, that was Fili's job, he always braided my hair, because he loved doing so and Kili wouldn't let him. Girls never liked me, so I had no girlfriend to do girlie-stuff together and as Fili and Kili were almost my only friends and dragged me along with them everywhere, I grew up more like a boy than a girl. And no one complained about that, Thorin even seemed happy about that, he could take me hunting or camping with them and teach me how to fight with all sorts of weapons. He wouldn't have known what to do with a girl anyway. Considering the way I grew up, it's not much of a surprise that I wanted to work as a blacksmith in the forge one day. I learned the art of crafting weapons and other things very soon from Thorin, but it was not time to search for work yet, I had still 10 years to just enjoy my time.

It was the week before Thorin's 120th Birthday, a big party was going to be thrown by the whole town, I was sitting at the dinner table with the brothers and her mom Dis, as she suddenly stood up to make an announcement, looking straight at me:" You have to try your dress on, so it will fit perfectly on Friday!", she said that all with a big smile on her face, like it was a really good thing, which for me, it wasn't. I hated dresses and wasn't forced to wear one ever since I came to the palace. "No way, uh um, not gonna wear a dress." Was my whole responds to her, she looked, well, unhappy. "It's not like you have a choice, it has been made especially for you and at the king's command." she said, with a look in her eyes that told me, I was fighting a losing battle. "Any chance that I can get out of this? You know I hate dresses." that was my last try, I did my best puppy eyes and spoke with the saddest voice I could make, sounding like I was going to start crying. But no luck for me "I'm not buying that little girl, now up and try it on!" I let out a defeated sigh and slowly walked around the big wooden table to the door Dis pointed out to me. I could hear Fili and Kili trying to hold back their laughter, I shoot them one last deadly stare before I vanished trough the massive door.

"No, you have to be kidding me. That can't be dress he chose. You can't be serious about this. It's pink!", I was officially panicking then. I would never ever wear this I would look ridiculous. I could hear loud laughter from behind the door and barked: „Shut up or I'll seriously hurt you!", the turned almost silent and I kept staring at that dress: it was a soft pink, or as Dis explained rosé, it was flowing and the top was covered in lace, the same colour as the dress. It was held by tinny straps on my shoulders, I turned it around to see the backside and was shocked. It was completely backless. "What was he thinking, I can't show of my back like that", I tried to complain again, but Dis cut me off quickly "Of course you can, you`re young and on the market!" Again laughter from the living room. The boys knew why backless was a problem for me, and Thorin knew as well, but that was not the main problem right then. On the market, was did she mean, did they try to get me a man? "On the market, I'm definitely not on the market, I'm not a piece of meat. And. I. CAN'T. WEAR. BACKLESS!" "Calm down sweety", I hated when she called me sweet, but I kept quiet. I didn't want to insult her, she was the closest I ever had to a mother after all. She continued: „just put it on now so we can do the fitting, the rest will all be okay." Fine I would do her that favour and give her a heart attack considering my back. I silently put it on and stood in front of her, immediately she hushed me out into the living room, where she had a better light. I had to stand on a chair, Fili and Kili now lying on the floor and across the couch, holding their stomachs' and laughing out loud, I just growled at them, which caused even more laughter, I expected them to suffocate if they continued like that. Dis hasn't even registered my back yet, as she commanded me to slowly turn around and already blabbering about the dress:"you look lovely, like a little Angel (I hated the world lovely, and at the mention of an angel in context with me we got even harder laughs from the brothers, great!). We'll just have to make it a little tighter around your waist and hip, so your body shows a little more. Ohhh!" Silence followed as she was now inspecting my back, slowly studying the tattoos which covered most of the skin there. She fell silent for quiet a while and I got nervous and worried, would she scream at me for the tattoos? Would she say it looked ugly? As she finally spoke, I was taken by a huge surprise: „Now I know why Thorin decided on backless, it illuminates that piece of art. You look stunning, we'll put your hair all up or on one side, so everyone will see your back!" "What? Are you serious?"-"Yes of course I am, sweety, a back like that should never be covered, why didn't you show me earlier:" I starred at her in total disbelief, and so did Fili and Kili, finally stopping laughing at me. My back was covered in really big tattoos, beginning with the doors of durin and their engraved quote, the symbol of Thorin Oakenshield, some lyrics of song that were important to me, like the song of the lonely mountain, because Thorin always sang that to me, "I see Fire" because that was the song Fili, Kili and I always sang together, and a poem, that I loved since I was a child called" do not go gentle into the good night" the words were written in different styles to tell the pieces apart.

I could feel Kili and Fili now behind my back, examining my masterpiece, with occasional "ohhs" and "ahhs". I could even feel fingers tracing the lines of the pictures and words, I guessed that was Kili and got unintentionally goose bumps.

Of course they were surprised by the view, they've only once seen the first tattoo, the doors of durin and ever since that, a lot had happened on my back.

They were still hovering over my back, by the way it was slowly getting extremely awkward, as Dis came back to the room with needles, I didn't even realise she was gone. „What are you planning on doing with those needles?" I asked her, a little worried. „Well put them in the dress of course, how else should I fit it. And now boys hush, away from her."-"you'll put them in the dress while I wear it?" I was now more than a little worried. "How else am I going to see how tight it needs to be, sweety? Now stand still head up!" she started pulling on the dress everywhere, „boys I could need your help. Do you think we should show a little more of what she got?" She was pulling on the neckline of my dress pulling it down, my face was growing redder by the second. "We don't have to show that much Dis, really…" I tried to stop her and talk her out of it, shooting a helpless glace at the boys. I saw Kili whispering to Fili an heard something which sounded like " I didn't even know she had boobs, or that they were that big." They started grinning like mad and then Fili said "Yeah mum, a little more maybe." I shoot him a you-are-dead-when-I-get-out-of-this-thing-glance and sighed in defeat, again.

Obviously they all were willing to make me look slutty, fine if that was what they wanted, I would let that happen and not complain anymore. For the rest of the evening I was very quiet and went to bed very soon.

Next morning I woke up to Fili and Kili jumping on my bed, "What the hell are you doing in here?", I screamed at them, not that I minded sharing a bed with either of them, we have sleepovers on a regular basis, mostly because someone had one too much and wouldn't find their way home. But when I slept alone I didn't wear that much clothing, like only a wide shirt which barely covered my butt and was also really transparent. They didn't seem to realise that, mainly because I was holding onto my blanket like it was the most important thing in the world. They were still merrily jumping and laughing, "we brought breakfast and now we're waking you up!" a few more jumps and then Kili fell on the bed beside me, grinning up at me: „Good morning, princess." I smiled and shook my head, then laughed at Fili who was still jumping, finally I gave in: "Breakfast you said?" I asked with a smirk. "Yup already set up on your balcony for the three of us!" with that Fili jumped out of bed and headed for the balcony, "now won't you come out?"-"Sure I just have to get dress first." With that I jumped out of the bed, well aware that my shirt showed more than it covered, but I didn't mind that much, after all those were Fili and Kili. I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, with those I went into my bathroom for changing. I trusted them with my life and didn't mind them seeing me half naked, but changing in front of them would go too far.

Perfectly dresses, I walked out onto my balcony to be stunned, they outdid their selves. My table was full, everything the heart would want, and they even put a bouquet of flowers in the middle. I took a seat and starred at them curiously: "So how do I come to the honour of being served breakfast by you?" "Well we felt guilty because of yesterday and our behaviour at the fitting." Fili really looked guilty and Kili was already putting food into his mouth. I inspected the table, not sure where to start, because they brought everything I love, there were strawberries, pancakes, fresh bread, cheese, tomatoes, eggs, where to start? I decided on pancakes, as I poured honey on them I asked " I looked ridiculous, didn't I?" "Actually you did not, you looked amazing, especially from behind." commented Kili while munching on some sausages. My eyes shoot open and I stared at him, along with Fili who almost suffocated on his bread, being so shocked by his brother's words." You can't be serious about that? It was all too pink and tight and showing way too much, I felt exposed." "I am dead serious." he said in an honest tone, " the colour made you look innocent and sweet, and well you should show what you got a little more anyway, you're always hiding under some shirts that are way too big for your little body. How are you going to find a man running around looking like one." Now I was the one to cough, staring even more and not believing a word. "Well, let's change the topic, should we? Thanks for the breakfast by the way." I smiled, hoping Fili would agree with me, not that it was awkward or anything like that, it was just too weird to hear Kili talk like that about me. We've talked like this before, about other girls, even some boys (yes, I talked to them about boys), but this was me, I was an exception, I was to be asexual for them!

Fili saved me from my track of thoughts by starting a conversation about something easy, I don't even remember what it was anymore.

After that morning the rest of the week passed by quickly any without further distractions or exceptions.

And finally it was Friday, time for a huge party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

In the morning I was woken very early by some guards, I took a quick bath and dressed in my best pants and a dark blue shirt with sleeve that reached just beneath my elbows, it had a high neckline with buttons made of opal and it was the colour of a starless night in august. It was one of my favourites to wear, and the only one that I had for a special occasion like this. I was in the bathroom, trying to do something with my hair, as I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in" I called without hesitation, hoping it would be Fili, coming to my rescue and saving my hair from being cut off by me. And I was lucky, suddenly he appear behind me took my hands out off my hair and pulled me over to a chair, in the process he managed to take a brush with him. I sat down in front of the chair and Fili took a seat behind me, already starting to comb my hair, I sighed in relief. "I suppose you were about to cut it off, at least that's what you looked like." "Got me", I replied" and by the way good morning and a big thanks for doing my hair." I turned around, smiled up at him and hugged his right leg tight, making sure he knew how thankful I was and how much I loved him. "You're welcome, I couldn't have watched the disaster you would have made anyway. But actually that wasn't the reason why I came here." He already finished the last braids, he was a genius with hair, and pulled out a bag behind him." Thorin ordered me to bring you this" he handed the bag to me and I peeked in curiously seeing only a dark green mess. I pulled it out and realised it was a new fancy shirt, muck rather a blouse. Although I loved the colour and that Thorin had thought of me, I wasn't very happy about the cut, it was tight and showed of some cleavage, not really my style. What was he thinking lately, was he suddenly trying to turn me into a lady or just dressing me up to get me married soon. Neither was to my liking.

I got up "I guess I'm supposed to wear it when the guests arrive?"- "Yup, come on. Look happy, you will look beautiful in it. I know you don't like it but it will do you and Thorin good, if the elves like you and they'll prefer this one over the other." He gestured at my shirt. No, I was not happy, and I would definitely talk to Thorin about this changes later, but for now I wasn't going to complain and make things even more stressful for him. So I got changed, Fili was right it looked kind of good, but I felt a little uncomfortable with the deep neckline and tried to cover it with my favourite necklace, it was silver with a small pendant made of silver and Bernstein, I got it for my birthday three years ago from Kili. The Bernstein always reminded me of him, he was always better in the forest and with wood, than under the mountain and with stone, the love for the forest was something we shared and treasured together. Also the necklace went well with the blouse, or so I guessed. I got out of my bathroom again, Fili smiled at me and so did Thorin, Dwalin and Kili, who now accompanied him. I just went straight for the doors and out, for the dining hall. I could hear Thorin and Dwalin behind me "She never was a morning person, wasn't she? Always hungry and moody."

They followed me and we sat at the huge table having breakfast, one of my favourite menus of the day, next to lunch, dinner and midnight snacks with the boys. "You really look good, turning into a young lady.", Dwalin said. Wait, did Dwalin just compliment me? Some things clearly went wrong. "Ahhm maybe.", was my witty and smart answer, "what's that with the dresses and girly things anyway, Thorin? I thought you knew I didn't like that all too much and you always seemed happy and content with that?" I looked at him across the table, hoping for a good answer. We straightened in his chair, never a good sight and tried to avoid my glance, even worse. "Well you're no longer a little girl and you're living in the royal palace, I've been told it would be good if you'd appear a bit more ladylike and less like a little brother to Fili and Kili." I stared at him, was he serious? I never was a lady, and would never be, I wasn't willing to change myself for some old court members either. "Since when do you listen to people who tell you what to do? Especially considering me? You never did, they always said things like that, and you never cared. You cared about whether I was happy or not, when did that change? When did the opinion of some old dwarfs become more important to you than your daughters happiness?"

I was disappointed and sad, I had tears in my eyes, which was really rare for me, trembling slightly, I lost all my appetite. I felt betrayed, I had my hands in my lap and looked down at them, just to not see his face. Kili, who sat on my right side took my hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze, but not letting go of it. He gave me the feeling like I was good the way I was, and that I didn't have to change at all. I liked the way my small pale hand looked in his big rough one.

Moments passed and everyone was silent, then Thorin took a deep breathe "I thought it was in your interest as well, that you've developed interest in those things, like dresses and husbands. Well I listened to Dis, she told me you would." He looked crushed. I got up, releasing my hand from Kili's, ran around the table and sat on Thorin's lap, hugging him close to me. I felt his tense shoulders relax, he must have feared, I'd run away as I got up. He patted my back and hugged me back. "I'm sorry little bird. You must feel betrayed by me." I looked up at him and made something clear "I did at first, but now I understand and I am sorry for what I said. And well, remember I am not Dis. I am not developing interest in dresses anytime soon, and if I would, don't you think I would have told you, dad?" when I called him dad his arms tightened around me, I knew I liked that. "And for the husbands", I continued "I'm not thinking about that just yet and if I would he should like me in my pants and big shirts, working at the forge and looking like a mess, or a little brother to those two idiots." I smiled first at them and then at my father, I hugged him again and got up. "Shouldn't we go and greet our guests now?" I grabbed a few biscuits and stormed off to the great entrance hall, as always Fili and Kili beside me, at the door, I turned around and winked at Thorin and Dwalin, who were now laughing and following behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

We stood at the Entrance of Thorin's Hall, all in a row, looking nice and getting a bit impatient. I stood between Thorin and Fili, next to Fili was Kili, followed by Dis and Dwalin, who already started complaining about elves not being here on time. "Dwalin please, it is a three day ride and they might not be here for a couple of hours more, because of delays that just happen while traveling.", I tried to calm him down, but it was pretty much useless, as he wouldn't even try to be understanding and patient with them. I exhaled and was about to say something again, as we heard the horns and soon after the first riders of the elves came into view. I felt happy at that sight, Thranduill had always been very nice to me, because of my looks and it felt good being complimented for what others hated. Also Dwalin fell silent now, which was very calming, I loved the huge dwarf, I really did love him, like an uncle, but when it came to elves he was just annoying, pretty much like every other dwarf.

It took the elves another hour to get to us, we went down to the stables were they would come to a halt. Thranduill looked all but relaxed and happy to be here, actually he seemed more like he was about to murder us all. I walked a little faster, encouraged by Thorin's hand on my back, pushing me forward, well aware of my calming effect on the elven king. Thranduill turned his head and found my face, I gave him my loveliest smiled and I curtsied, still smiling up at him. He smiled back, in a friendly way and his face brightened up, so he wasn't going to murder us right now. YAY!

I heard Fili and Kili giggle behind me, they were not used to me like this and found it all very funny. Soon enough they fell silent, I don't know if it was due to Dis evil look, she shot them or Thranduill approaching us. Thorin next to me prepared to greet Thranduill, but was disappointed as he came to a stop in front of me. I was more than a little surprise, he was being simply rude against Thorin, who I felt stiffen next to me and I could only guess he was dreaming about ripping Thranduill's head of just now. But being the king he was he didn't do so, he kept quiet, while Thranduill lend down to me and took my face in one of his hand pulling me to my full height as I was still curtsying. I stared at him and smiled, he looked straight back into my eyes "a woman like you should not bow for anyone, my love." I was stunned, he released my face and instead took my hand and started to twirl me around. "You are even more beautiful than the last time we visited. Indeed, the most beautiful creature in whole middle earth." He brought me to a stop. "Thank you" was all I managed to say, with a last smile Thranduill turned to Thorin. "Forgive me Thorin, King beneath the mountain. I couldn't help myself for your daughter surely is astonishing and breath-taking. I hope, as the proud man who raised that beauty, you will forgive me my rudeness." "Everything is forgiven King Thranduill, for I am taken aback by her every day for myself." he answered. Aha, that was new for me. I stood next to them starting to chat about this and that and my face was still bright red. I was definitely not used to being flattered like that, I wasn't sure what Thorin felt about it. I assumed it was a mixture of hate, anger and pure rage, I heard it in his voice, though Thranduill and his people wouldn't hear it, as they didn't know him well enough. Something tugged at my sleeve, it was Kili "Aren't you coming?" he asked, I was confused for a moment until I saw everyone heading for the palace. I understood, I had been so deep in thought I missed that we were supposed to take them to their quarters. "Thanks for waking me" I said and smiled at him, who gave me a huge grin back and shook his at me, as I ran after Thorin and Thranduill, who apparently didn't even miss me. Good for me.

We walked through the long halls of the mountain-castle, me all the while silent, listening to the two Kings talking and sometimes smiling at them. We left Thranduill at his room, saying goodbye until the celebration that night, he took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it, I turned bright red and Thorin trembled next to me.

"Until tonight" Thranduill stared into my eyes with an intensity that almost caused me to look away, but Thorin had taught me to never be the one to break gaze first so I didn't. I silently nodded at him, not knowing what I should say or do, finally Thranduill released my hand and turned around for his room. In the instant the door was closed, Thorin grabbed my elbow and dragged me of to his room, cursing in Khuzdul and barking at every guard, I tried to keep up with his fast steps and just stayed silent, trying not to make him madder than he already was. I knew he wasn't mad at me, so it was okay for me.

We entered his room and he let go of my arm, which felt by now a little numb, I rubbed it up and down to get some feelings back into it. Thorin meanwhile ridded himself of some of his anger, by shutting the door with all his force, a wonder he didn't break it. "Please Thorin, just relax a little bit.", I tried to calm him down, but saw in his eyes, that I only made things worse. I didn't want his rage to turn against me so I turned away from him, just took look into three more pairs of really angry dwarf eyes. I moved around Fili, Kili and Dwalin to take a seat by the fire.

None of them spoke, the kept completely silent, just staring madly at an invisible enemy, so I tried to figure out what the big deal was. I mean, it couldn't be because of Thranduill's behaviour with me, could it? He was just being friendly, it was awkward and a bit too much for my liking, and I usually enjoyed being complimented, but nothing bad had happened right? "Would someone be so kind to explain to reason of your fury to me, because I really don't understand why" I was cut off by Kili, who stormed over to me saying things about rudeness and impossibilities, ending with "what is he thinking". Finally Kili ended and I felt Thorin's blue eyed stare on me, I looked over to him with a confused look on my face, so he walked over to the fireplace and knelt down in front of me, placing his arms on my knees and tights. He looked me into the eyes, his now showing no anger and no rage, just sadness, which confused me even more. "You really have no idea, my darling, don't you?" he patted my cheek and I shook my head. Couldn't they just tell me, I mean how bad could it be? I hated not knowing and felt really stupid now, that even the brothers seemed to understand the problem. Feeling like an idiot I looked into their eyes, while they were filled with anger and hatred moments ago, I only saw pity and sadness in them now, which made me feel even dumper and I was starting to get mad. Thorin exhaled deeply, forcing me to focus my attention back on him "you know when people come to an certain age, the start to …" "no, no, no" I cut him off quickly, knowing where he was heading and I wasn't going to discuss sex with him in front of the others, anyway I didn't even know why he started that now, What did sex have to do with his anger? "I'm not talking about that, I was going to say marry" he explained with a smile, now I was so confused I got frustrated and begged "Just come to the point." And he did "The way Thranduill behaved towards you is usually the way a man would courtesy a woman he wants to marry." My mouth fell open. „Do you understand now why we are so mad, that's no way to treat a woman without permission of her father. First you're not the age yet, second he is an elf and you are a dwarf, and third and most important, you are my daughter and no one courtesies you without my permission." I was still in shook, staring at Thorin's hands which now held mine, trying to give me comfort. "I think I could use a glass of wine now." was all I said. "More like a bottle or three" said Kili as he handed me a glass of the red liquid and I took a huge sip. The man kept quiet and slowly all sat down, it seemed like all the rage and anger had left them, I saw none of it in their eyes, there was only sadness, frustration and desperation. Thorin still knelt in front of me, being all the protective father he had always been to me. He squeezed my hands "Are you alright honey?" I smiled at him, he hadn't called me honey in a while, he once chose that nickname, because he said that's the colour my hair had in summer, like a very light honey made of the flowers of the field. I've always loved being called honey by him. I nodded and asked "Just what are we going to do now and how am I supposed to act tonight?" Thorin sighed and got up, releasing my hands in the process. He paced up and down while I sunk deeper into the chair and finished the wine, Kili got up to fill the glass again and I mumbled a small thank you.

"Nothing, we're going to do nothing. We'll behave our best and get over with this visit. And then I'll just kill him for persuading my daughter!" He threw a stool against the wall, did he really just do that? I've never seen him so mad before and he get mad easily and a lot. I tried to find a way to calm him down and couldn't think of any good idea, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Wanna see me in my dress, dad?" I called him Dad on purpose to comfort him, I got up and tried to appear super excited about it. I saw his face lighten up a bit at my excitement and knew he caught the bait.

I hurried to my room, which was connected to his through a little library/workroom-something and changed as fast as I could, nearly falling over and hurting myself a few times. I ran back to them man, to find them standing closer to the fire, speaking to each other with glasses in their hands, filled with something that looked suspecting like Dwalin's good whiskey. They didn't even hear me entering the room again, so I walked into the middle of Thorin's chambers and cleared my throat. Four heads turned around and eyed me up and down, not familiar with the view I gave in a dress. Seeing the awe in my father's eyes I smiled, actually getting a little excited at wearing the pretty dress and making him proud of his pretty daughter, so I spun around in it, showing it off from every angle. "Honey you look breath-taking." My smile widened and I walked over to them, standing next to Fili I felt his hand around my waist holding me close, trying to give me a positive feeling. He leaned over to my ear and whispered "you really only looked a little ridiculous spinning around like a dwarfling pretending to be a princess, but nevertheless the guys will fight over you tonight. You'll break some hearts for sure." I giggled at his words, mainly because his breath tickled and my throat and ear were extremely sensitive, and we earned a strange look from Kili.

I freed myself from Fili's arm "So for now, we shouldn't worry anymore about things like that. Tonight we shall feast, drink and dance. We'll worry again if he'd asked me to be his wife until then, no need for spending more thoughts on Thranduill then necessary." I refilled their glasses and poured me one as well, we toasted together and downed the liquid in one sip. I could still see worry, fear and again anger in their eyes and fell it in my heart, but for tonight it would mostly be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was one of the best dinners in my life! I was in my favourite spot between Fili and Kili, had the best red wine in the Blue Mountains and enough food for a week. I felt relaxed and free, as I haven't in a long time, and so did the boys, with their mom sitting at the opposite end of the table they could just do and say what they wanted.

It was always fun with them, but that night was better than others. I wasn't even able to eat all that much, because I had to laugh every ten seconds. By the time dessert was served, I had cried from laughter three times and almost suffocated once. I felt great, until I looked over to Thorin to check if he was as good as I was, to see he was not. I mean how should he be, with his only company Thranduil, Fili was busy entertaining me and Dwalin was in a discussion with Dis, who giggled like a girl (Dwalin and Dis? Ohhh the boys would love that) and so it was Thorin and Thranduil, a miracle he didn't already fall asleep or run away. For a second I considered switching places with him but Kili pulled me out of my thoughts, he held a glass in front of my face. He refilled it, again, and smiled at me, I felt the urge to hug him right there and then, until an idea hit me. "Kili are you trying to get me drunk?" I eyed him suspecting and he barked a laugh, "trying? I think I'm succeeding." I thought about this for a moment, he was right. My face felt hot and I couldn't stop laughing and stupid ideas were building in my head, like dancing on the tables or mocking Thranduil a bit. "I didn't even realise I was drinking that much, but I think I should stop now." As long as I was still willing to do so and in the right mind. Fili held his glass up form me to toast and smiled mischievously "Actually the plan was for you not to realise" he winked at me. "And you're not stopping drinking, we only just started!" "Later and tomorrow I swear, I'll get black out drunk and you'll have to carry me to my room!" I said, I couldn't get drunk so soon, I'd have to dance, properly, and have some small talk with the elves, I should have done that before dinner already. Kili and Fili seemed disappointed but understood and put their glasses down, "you can drink as much as you want guys, now get drunk you two!" But they shook their heads in unison, as they did so often, which sometimes was a little scary, and Kili said "We're your guards, we have sworn an oath to protect your innocence my lady and therefore we have to be at our best and clear headed! I swear to keep my mind free and unclouded until I safely carried your drunk body back into your chambers, my princess!" he looked so serious saying that, like those elf warriors, that never did anything else in their life but protect their king, they were so sure of their jobs it was ridiculous. And Kili was just as sure, I didn't even know if he was serious or not, so I kept quiet, not to hurt his feelings if he was, but deep down I thought it was hilarious and had to really fight back a laugh. I was still looking at Kili, trying to find a hint if he was serious or not, as Fili burst into laughter behind me, I stared at him and then at Kili, who started to laugh as well. I punched each of them on the arm "Stop making a fool of me, that's not funny!" "Oh it was funny, you should have seen your face!" Kili had to hold his stomach and was almost falling of his chair. "You're just too easily fooled", Fili slowly caught his breath again and calmed down and so did Kili, this meant revenge! I was thinking of a way to pay them back, as I realised dessert had been placed in front of us and a smile light up my face, it was chocolate-raspberry cake, my favourite one and it hadn't been on the menu when I was told about it. I jumped up, Kili and Fili staring at me, totally confused, I ran over to Thorin's seat and hugged him from the side, "I hope you like it." Thorin smiled at me and I smiled at him, Thranduil watching us, with confusion. "I love you, you know."- "I know, honey. Who would not love me?" was Throin's response, as I kissed his cheek, my speculation was proven right. He drank a lot already, otherwise he wouldn't have said something like that, and he was really relaxed now, maybe he'd even dance tonight. I left him again, I couldn't wait for my cake any longer!

Dessert was finished, I even ate half of Fili's and Kili's, the music started to play again, this time more danceable songs, a few couples already covered the dancefloor. The three of us were watching the dancers happily, full with food and wine and in no need to talk right now, everything was perfect until someone held out a hand to me. I yelped in surprise and looked up at the owner of the hand, Thranduil. I wasn't happy to see him and knew this would cause a lot of trouble and anger, but I smiled nevertheless and took his offer. He said nothing and pulled me of my seat and off to the dancefloor. Behind me I heard the brothers curse and I giggled, Thranduil shooting me a confused look. It know I was mean but I loved it when Thorin was mad at them, they looked like little scared puppies then.

We reached the dancefloor and the music changed from fast to a slow song, so slow dancing with the elven king, awkward and annoying. I tried to get a look at Thorin to check his mood, but wasn't able to see him, as he wasn't in his seat and Thranduil already pulled me in and started to move with me. I was stunned, he twirled me around with grace, he was an amazing dancer and I really enjoyed it, until he started talking. "my love, I am amazed by your grace, dancing seems to come naturally to you. It always appeared to me you were not much of a typical dwarf. How come this?" I took a deep breath, so we had to talk, fine. "I never was what's considered normal for a dwarf", he looked at me like I looked at my dessert earlier, with hunger and want. So I tried to scare him off "I'm not much of typical girl either, I'm much more of a little brother to Fili and Kili, than the princess of Durin." It didn't seem to work and luckily the song ended. I exhaled deeply, after Thranduil kissed my hand and walked off with last words "Thank you so much for this dance, it was a pleasure, which I would like to repeat some time." I stabbed his back with my looks, and jumped a little as I suddenly felt a hand on each of my shoulders, my guards were at my sides again, looking pissed. "Is he very mad?" "No he wasn't even here, he was picking up a bottle of wine for Thranduil himself." That explained why the elven kings head was still on his shoulders, Thorin didn't even know about the dancing. We looked at each other and it was clear none of us would mention it to him.

A fast dancing song was played and before I was able to do anything Kili had his hands around my waist and we started spinning around with the people. The melody, the rhythm and Kili's arms around me cleaned my mind again and I only focused on the music and the dancing, very soon I smiled and I was happy again. I had always loved dancing with Kili, it felt natural with him and we worked as good together as we did on battlefield. We danced on and on, occasionally taking time off to regain our breaths and drink, sometime he would pass me on to Fili or Dwalin, once even to Thorin. We soon were the centre the party, which got smaller by the minute, I didn't realise the time passing, but it appeared to be late, as the elves were gone and only dwarfs were left, the old ones on their way home, as the needed energy for tomorrow.

That was all the motivation Kili and Fili needed. In an instant I had a full glass of wine in my hand and they were on the table singing drinking song. People placed chairs in front of the table, but left space for dancers. I sat down on the floor, in front of Thorin's chair and leaned back against his legs, soon the alcohol began to work again and I felt content and warm, watching Fili and Kili goofing off and being the centre of the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't remember how much time passed, only about 50 people were left and someone was playing a soft tune in the back. Suddenly I identified the song and smiled, it was one of my favourites, a romantic song, a duet, in former times man used it to propose, but that wasn't common anymore, now lovers would sing it at parties together or me and Kili acting perfectly as the overly in loves. I shoot a glance at him and he must have had the same idea, he started whistling along to the music and got up off his seat on the table. I remained on the floor, smiling at the ground trying to memorize the lyrics, we didn't sing it in a long time and I was a little nervous. People stopped their talking and focused on Kili, they knew what was coming and seemed happy about it.

He started singing:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

I got up, looking at him, somehow barely breathing and we started moving around each other in wide circles ,staring into each other's eyes.

He continued:

_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

We now stood face to face, he holding my hand.

Time for my part, I started and hoped I wouldn't miss too many notes, he somehow never missed one.

**And love me for eternity**

I smiled up at him and the crowds were cheering, with a small laugh I freed myself from him and went on:

**My dearest one my darling dwarf**

**Your mighty words astound me**

I put a hand on my heart, as if I was surprised, I curtsied and twirled around more.

**But I've no need of mighty deeds**

**When I feel your arms around me**

I approached him again and wrapped his arms around me. Now it was him to get away, as he sang and we moves around again, never once breaking the stare we were sharing.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry _

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

He stood beside me and I took his hand again, moving in front of him and dropping it, then I started spinning around and dancing, all the time singing to him.

**I have no use for rings of gold**

**I care not for your poetry**

**I only want your hand to hold**

I grabbed his hand again and looked into his eyes, melted honey. Right there, right then I knew I loved him. Never before that moment had I thought of it, but when I looked into his eyes I only had one thought "I love him". His voice got me back to the dancing and singing.

_I only want you near me_

He pulled me closer and the short instrumental part started, we danced together spinning around, the people whistling, shouting and clapping. Suddenly his mouth was at my ear and he whispered "You know I mean every word I say, my princess." My heart felt so light, like it would fly out of my chest and I couldn't hold back a smile, so wide it must have reached my ears. I let go of him, turned around in a circle a few times and then ran in his direction, for him to catch and lift me in the air. As he brought me down again I covered both sides of his face with my hands, while he still held me high, so my face was inches above his, and I whispered "Me too, Kili. Me too." His face changed and I saw relief and happiness and love, it was the best moment of my life. My feet touched the ground again, but I still felt like flying. We danced and finished the song together, meaning every word we sang:

_**To love to kiss to sweetly hold**_

_**For the dancing and the dreaming**_

_**Through all life's sorrows and delights**_

_**I'll keep your love inside me**_

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas**_

_**With ne'er a fear of drowning**_

_**And gladly ride the waves of life**_

_**If you will marry me**_

At the end of the song he held me in his arms, my hands on his chest and I smiled up at him, I saw that he was tempted to kiss me, but resisted, knowing right here and now was not the right moment for a first kiss. The crowd was cheering and we parted, I left the dancefloor, suddenly in need of a glass of wine.

I was happy, light headed, but also scared and wary, what if it was just the moment, the atmosphere and the drinking, this was so unlike the usual me, I started to doubt the feelings I had seconds ago. I emptied the glass, poured me another one and looked over at Fili, Dwalin and Thorin talking to Kili who's back was turned to me, but he turned around and gave me that smile, he winked and turned to the others again. No, the feeling was real, my heart wanted to jump out, my throat felt tight and I had no strength left in my hands, I held my glass tighter and smiled. I was in love with Kili.

I assume that, deep down I had known it all along. I just ever wanted to admit it. It had always been different with Kili than with Fili, I couldn't make out the exact difference, but I guess it where the little things. Like him calling me princess, taking my hand, dancing with me, accepting me just the way I was, stopping me from crying and the way he looked at me when I was mad about something and flustered about it, it was like I was the most interesting and important person in the world.

It had been there all along and I never realised it. I was always only him, there was never a chance for another, that's why I never cared about boys. There was always only him.

With this thought I walked over to them again, still grinning like mad. "What's wrong with you?" "huh? What do you mean?" I looked up innocently at Dwalin. "Maybe that you are grinning like a mad man." He looked me up and down. "Oh, I didn't even realise I was smiling." I tried to sound and look shocked, then I put my glass away. "Maybe I've had enough for today" They laughed believing me, everyone but Kili who locked eyes with me and smiled. "I think we all had enough and should sleep now, dawn is already near." Thorin said. "Dawn? I didn't even feel the time pass." They laughed again. Kili bowed before me and then held his arm for me to take. I giggled. "Did she just giggle? Someone take her to bed, she really is drunk" Fili stated, if only he knew. "That's what I was about to do, brother" Kili stated "My lady, my I escort you to your room." "Oh that's unfair!", Fili complained "It's not. you get Thorin and Dwalin to take home, two is better than one!" Kili stated and with that he pulled me away. I smiled back at them and waved goodnight.

As soon as we left the hall, he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers and we ran off to my room. I ran and laughed, he pulled open the doors to my room and shut them close, I was out of breath. So he pulled me over to the balcony dragging me out behind him. I only stopped laughing when we stood there. "The sun is already setting, it's perfect." Kili said and we starred at the horizon, it looked like the distance was on fire, all bright orange and red. Indeed it was a perfect moment, I shivered and he rubbed my arms with his hands. "I really like your hands you know, they're so rough and strong." He stared at my with a confused smiled, I wanted to explain myself, but wasn't able to do so anymore, he pulled me in and kissed me, not soft and gentle and loving, but rough and passionate, like he was. It felt as if he had waited all his life for this and didn't want to wait anymore. And that kiss is almost the last thing I remember, I remember parting the kiss and leaning my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered "I love you" so low I could hardly hear it, I'm still not sure if he even wanted me to hear it, but I replied a soft "I love you too." I felt him smile and then being lifted off the ground and tucked into bed, tiredness suddenly crashing me down. A kiss on my forehead and I was off to sleep.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. If you like, review and tell me your opinon :)  
>The song is originally from the movie "how to train your dragon 2", i loved that song and imagend falling in love while singing it. If you want to hear it, here's the link to my favourite version of it: watch?v=vCOe4x-LXcE<br>Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke with a pounding in my head and a sore throat, I was pissed. Then I remember why I felt this way, the party yesterday, Kili, and I couldn't help a smile. Remembering the evening and night I fell back into my pillows, I was still wearing yesterday's dress, but I didn't care, I was just happy in that moment, until the doors opened with a bang and in stormed Fili, with big bowls in his hands and I smelled the wonderful stew he brought. He stopped in front of my bed, eyeing me up and down. "Still in bed and in last night's dress?" "Yeah still inn bed and in last night's dress!" only now I realised the beaming sunlight, it was already afternoon, I was a little shocked that no one had woken me. I climbed out of bed, grabbing a bowl and a spoon from Fili and walked over to my table, I looked around the room, searching for him. "Is Kili not joining us?" I asked and hoped that he was just late and would come in any second. Fili shook his head and took a seat opposite of me. "No, he's got some business to attend." Now I was disappointed, he never had "business to attend" and suddenly the day after we kissed and I found out I loved him, he was busy? Maybe he didn't really like me anyway and just tried to get me into his bed. I made a face, showing that I wasn't happy, which confused Fili a little. "Am I not enough anymore? I can be fun too, you know" he tried to cheer me up, but it was obviously that he was a little hurt, because I wasn't happy with him alone. Now I felt bad for that too, what a terrible start into a day like this. "You are more than enough, you know that very well, Fili. I have been longing for some alone time with you." He smiled, I got him. "Why is that so, if I may ask my lady?" he was in a playful mood now and I played along giving him a mischievous smirk "well, for reasons" I winked at him, he laughed and the world was okay again. We started a small chat about the timetable of the day, we were just talking about the girl, which followed him around all the time. As the doors were opened again and in came Kili with a bag in his hand. I wasn't sure about us anymore. At least not about him, so I planned on ignoring him, which was pretty much impossible and my plans went out the door the moment he smiled at me. Did I mention how handsome he was, to hell with him, how could I stay mad at him?

He seated himself next to me, Fili and I stared at him and his mysterious bag, but he didn't explain himself so Fili asked "What was that mysterious business you had to attend?" Kili smiled as if he had been waiting for that question ever since he walked in, "This!" was all he said, he placed the bag on the table. "And what is this!" was a little impatient and sounded angrier than I had meant to. But he just smiled at me and pushed it over to me "That is for you", he seemed very proud of himself, I wondered what it was, I grabbed it and started opening the bag. Fili and Kili both watching me closely and Kili actually getting nervous, as if he was scared I wouldn't like it.

The containment of the bag was dark blue fabric and I pulled it out and stood up to hold the dress in front of me. "You got me a dress?" I was stunned, I didn't expect that. Tough I have to admit I actually enjoyed the dress yesterday, I felt like a girl, more like a princess and it flew around so pretty when we were dancing. I was really happy about this present from him, maybe he really liked me and I was just overthinking, his business was to get me a present! But I was in the mood for a little teasing, so looked it up and down doubtfully, and saw him shift in his chair, thinking I didn't like it. "Well, it's… I thought you liked it yesterday…you know when we danced… and Thorin's birthday…dark blue…you know…" he tried to explain himself and looked crushed, thinking he failed completely in giving me a good present. He looked down at his hands in his lap, I looked over to Fili who found out I was making a fool of his brother and held back a laugh. "It ain't so funny when the joke's on you right?" "What?" he looked up now totally confused, I laughed and threw myself at him. I sat on his lap and hugged him tight, burying my head in between his neck and shoulder. Still confused, Kili tried to see my face to figure out what's going on. I pulled away a little, my hands still around his neck, and smiled at him "I love it, you idiot." Now it was his turn to smile and he pulled me close again, Fili was still laughing at us, amused by his confused brother. We pulled apart again and stared into each other's eyes, I leaned in a little closer, tempted to kiss him, but didn't because somehow I didn't want Fili to know already. Kili must have felt the same, instead of kissing, we leaned our foreheads together. Fili's laughter finally came to an end and I got up again, not to draw his attention to much on our behaviour.

"As funny as it is, I think we, especially you, should get ready now, the party starts in an hour." Fili said, already heading for the door, Kili got up as, quickly checked on his brother and then kissed me fast on the lips, so Fili wouldn't notice. "See you later, my beautiful princess," he whispered into my ear and then left as well. I giggle to myself and spun around in my dress, which I still wore, holding on to the dress I was going to wear. Looks like I really was turning into a girl, surprisingly I didn't find this idea bad anymore. I thought about going over to Thorin and wishing him a happy birthday, but decided against it, I would surprise him at the party with my new dress. Overflowing with happiness I went into my bathroom to get ready.

I got out of my bathtub a few minutes later, I would have bathed for much longer, but I didn't want to be late. I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror, eyeing me closely, I was so focused I didn't hear someone sneaking up on me. Suddenly two strong arms were around me, I was lifted off the ground and that someone spun me around. I already knew who it was, I would have known those hands anywhere, out of a million. I turned around to look at him. He looked good, half of his hair back and he wore a dark blue shirt that matched my dress perfectly.

"Do you" I stared, but was cut off by his lips, which were on mine. I felt a little dizzy as we pulled apart, but happy. Our foreheads once again touching, Kili was the first one to get back to his senses. "Do I really love you?" he asked, somehow knowing my fears "Yes I love you, I have loved you for over five years now. Just to make it clear: you are mine now and I will never ever let you go again." We looked into each other's eyes, they were filled with love, trust and hope. He pulled away and looked at me closely "I really chose a great dress, I didn't know I was that good at things like dresses." He gave me a bold smirk "By the way I love you spinning around in dresses, like a little girl pretending to be a princess." I smiled at him and teased a little "I am a princess, you know. And the dress, I'd call it beginners luck."

He looked at me with a strange gleam in his eyes, like a hunter was staring at his prey, and all of a sudden, he started to chase me through the room. I ran for my life, trying to outrun him, but I laughed so hard I wasn't able to run anymore. He caught me and hugged me real tight, he kissed me again with passion and force, I kissed him back and pulled my arms around his neck. I bit his lower lip and felt him smiled, he slid his tongue into my mouth and I gasped, feeling his grip on my hips tighten. I pressed myself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my body, to lessen the space between us, until there was no space anymore.

Running out of breath we ended the kiss and once again reunited our foreheads, both breathing heavily. He laughed a little, "I have dreamed of this moment for so long, I can't believe it's real and now that I have you, I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to share you with no one." I chuckled and shook my head, not believing he could be so romantic, but I loved it. For once I felt like a princess.

I pulled myself out of his hands "you don't even want your brother to know?"

"What don't you want me to know", Fili opened the door.

I felt like a kid, being caught stealing a cookie, but I acted quickly. I walked over to Fili, wearing a desperate look on my face, grabbing both his arms and almost sobbing. "He tried to do my hair and only made it worse." "Ah I see, no offense, but his is a nightmare. You sit down." He motioned me over to a chair. "And you" he pointed at Kili "Stay away from her and her hair".

Thank the gods, my hair was messy from the chasing and kissing. Kili and I shared secret smiles while Fili did my hair and we talked about little things, mostly it was Fili talking, complaining about the catastrophe on my head.

As he was done we left for the party. Fili walked ahead of us, not wanting to be late, Kili and I followed him, walking so close together, our hands were touching all the time and again I couldn't hold back a smile. I grabbed Kili's hand, squeezing it and then I ran, while passing by, I grabbed Fili's hand as well. Together we ran to the hall, I couldn't wait for another night of dancing and drinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I really had believed we made it there on time, but obviously everybody started early and the party was fully on when we arrived. I searched through the crowds, trying to find Thorin. I let go of Fili's hand a while ago, but was still holding onto Kili's, I realised that and dropped it, not wanting anyone to draw conclusions.

Finally I saw him, I pulled up my dress and ran for him. Thankfully Thorin saw me coming soon enough, to catch me in his arms and I hugged him tightly. "I wish you the best of all birthdays, dad." Lately I enjoyed calling him that and he seemed to enjoy it too. "Sorry I didn't come early, I was sleeping and no one woke me, then I wanted to surprise you with the dress." I apologized and he only now acknowledged the dress. He put me down and spun me around three times and stopped me when he was facing my back, I knew he loved the tattoos. "The sight of my little princess being so happy is worth every wait." He turned me around again "When you show off your tattoos I always feel proud of being loved enough by you to put me under your skin" I smiled up at him, when I showed him the tattoo of his symbol for the first time, he cried. The only time I saw Thorin Oakenshield cry. "Anyway" he switched topics, I knew he felt uncomfortable talking about feelings. "Where and when did you get the dress?" he looked curious "Oh, Kili brought it this afternoon." I said lightly and Thorin looked really surprised, he raised an eyebrow and shoot me a questioning look, he wanted explanations. "Well, you see, I maybe, kind of, eventually, did enjoy wearing a dress yesterday, at least a little and not the whole day, and Kili must have guessed that. So he thought he'd get me another one for tonight in your favourite colour", I tried to explain, without making it sound weird and leaving out that dark blue was Kili's favourite colour as well. Thorin bought it and smiled again "He seems to have developed a good taste in pretty dresses, chasing down girls must have surely helped in that." Somehow Thorin's words hurt me, but I tried hard not to show it.

I hugged him again and wished him a great party, then I left, so he would spend time with the other guests too. I walked around aimlessly, searching the faces of the people trying to find someone to talk to, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with a huge smile on my lips, expecting Kili or Fili or both to be behind me. As I turned around I faced Kain, the son of Dain Thorin's cousin. I didn't like Kain, he was just a bore and a nuisance. Since he arrived he always brought me down and bossed me around, he thought I was ought to be somewhere in the kitchen and not in the forge.

Normally there was arrogance on his face, that only left it when he talked to Thorin, but I suppose that was just show and he even thinks he's better than him. Surprisingly that look was not on his face now, he looked confused, then amused and finally he seemed pleased with himself, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"What is the matter?" I barked at him, giving him an evil look along, trying to make it obvious, that I didn't want to talk to him. "Why so harsh, little miss?", he said, looking down and giving me a smirk, I didn't understand. "I see you've come to your senses, at least as long as it comes to proper dressing. I have to admit" he continued and eyed me up and down "that's quite a nice body you have there." Now I understood his look, it was want and lust. "Have a drink with me, little miss. Won't you?" that was not a suggestion, he said it like a command. He couldn't be serious about this, I mean he hated me. Everything about me, my opinion on equality of man and woman, my ideas for the kingdom, that Thorin preferred me over him and my boyish style, well the last one was out for today. But still why would he want to drink with me. I looked at him and caught him starring at my body like I was his dessert. And then it klicked in, he really wanted to get me into his bed. I was so mad, I couldn't even say anything. He ran his hand up and down my arm, now looking into my eyes. I was shaking with anger, but still kept quiet. "We could have a lot of fun tonight, little miss" and suddenly a fist hit his cheek and he let go of me. "Never touch her again! If you will, I'll kill you. I swear." Kili put his arm around me, leading me away, off to some corner. Fili was at my other side "I'll talk to Thorin tomorrow. He has to leave." Was all he said.

Did that really just happen? Did Kili just really punch Kain in the face. I stopped "Kili you can't just punch him in the face. Are you insane?" I asked, wondering what went through his mind. "I couldn't let him harass you!" his voice was louder than normal, also deeper and filled with rage. I tried to calm him down a little "he didn't harass me. He just wanted a drink with me." "Oh I saw the look in his eyes, like he wanted to fuck you right there and then and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked that.", his tone was harsh and I took a step back, slightly frightened by his look. I've never seen him like this before, so aggressive and ready to tear some heads off. As I took a step back, his expression softened, he pulled me back to him and hugged me. I felt his lips at my ear, a shiver ran down my spine and a thought popped up in my head. I want to fuck him right here and now. I was shocked at my own thoughts.

His voice pulled me out of my not so safe thoughts. "You are mine. I Love you. And I don't want anyone to touch you." He whispered, not exactly what I wanted. That sounded like he wanted to hide me away and lock me up somewhere. I felt panic taking over. "Don't get me wrong, my princess. I'm not going to lock you up and hide you away, but I'm not exactly comfortably with other man looking at you like this."

I relaxed again. I will have to stop that, panicking at little things, but I guessed that would get better in time.

I let go off Kili, smiling at him and then smiling at Fili, who watched us suspecting. He'd find out in no time, we would never be able to keep it from him, he knew us too well. "Come on guys, let's get drunk." I was going to drag them to a bar, when Dwalin approached us, in his hand four glasses of beer. He smiled at us "Aye let's get drunk, but drown it fast, dinner's almost ready." We each took a glass happily and drowned it in one sip. I was really happy in that moment, the beer was just the perfect temperature, dinner would be ready soon and Kili stood next to me, our hands occasionally touching. Each touch sent a smile to my face and a flutter trough my body. "Time for dinner" Kili announced, he took my hand in his and pulled me over to our table. It was the same we sat on yesterday, Thorin already sat and motioned me to sit next to him, not without shooting a quick glance at Kili and my hands which were still interlaced. He'd know it soon as well, oh what were we thinking we will never be able to keep it a secret. I walked over to my seat and hugged Thorin close to distracting him of Kili and me. "How are you doing?" "Good, really good, honey." He lifted me off the ground. Oh god, he was drunk. I giggled like a little girl. "Let me down Thorin, please." I was still laughing when my feet touched the ground again.

I sat down and hoped Kili would take his place by side, but before I could even call for him, Dwalin sat next to me. So I spent my dinner between Thorin and Dwalin, drinking, eating and listening to their stories, of their youth about girls, fights and drinking. I had a really good time, when dinner was over the dancing music began to play and we were already a little intoxicated. I was waiting for Kili or Fili to come over and take me dancing, but was much surprised as Dwalin held out his hand to me. "You serious?" I asked "100 % my lady, I promise I won't let you fall." I laughed and took his hand, even though I was a little disappointed that Kili wasn't the first one to ask me to dance this evening.

When the first song was over I glanced at Kili, who smirked down at me, he wasn't going to come to my rescue now. Dwalin wouldn't let go of me anyway, he held onto me, one hand at the small of my back and the other one kept a firm grip on my hand. "One more my lady?" he looked down at me with a huge grin, how could I deny him another dance? I nodded and we started spinning around again.

And so the evening continued, I danced with Dwalin and Thorin and some of their friends, between the dances I looked over to Kili, who sat in his chair, a glass of beer in his hand, watching me with that smirk I didn't fully understand, and talking with his brother. Fili was sometimes dragged away for a dance by some girl, they also tried to get Kili to dance with them, but he denied them all. I was confused, really confused, he wouldn't dance with me and neither with another girl? Didn't he want to enjoy the party? He winked at me and I blushed. I was on my way over to him, to ask him for a dance myself, when Thorin got a hold of me again. I sighed and gave my plans up, no getting away from the dancefloor tonight.

"So who is that guy making you blush?" he looked into my eyes, they looked down on me with curiosity and clouded with alcohol. I laughed loud, I already had an excuse, because Dwalin asked me that earlier. Back then I had almost panicked and told him about Kili, but this time I kept cool. "He's called dancing and drinking." He laughed and threw me up in the air, I yelped in surprise and slight fear, drunk people shouldn't throw other people around. But ever the protecting father he caught me securely again and let me down. "I know about that." he laughed again, god when was the last time I saw him like that "now go over to the little ones and get drunk, like really drunk." He finished and ushered me over to Fili and Kili. Who laughed their heads off at the sight of the drunk Thorin and the confused me. I sat next to Kili "When was the last time he was that drunk?" I asked enjoying the view, Thorin was dancing with a woman, who looked really happy. "Mhh must have been his birthday last year" Fili assumed, finishing another glass. I laughed at him, and suddenly shrieked, Fili looked at me questioning, I just shook my head and he looked away again.

The reason why I had almost screamed out, was making it's way up even higher. Kili had put his hand on my upper thigh under the table and now it was wandering up my leg. I punched his arm and he put his away, "What was that for?" he asked innocently. "Oh you know exactly what that was for." I said and leaning closer to him I continued "why didn't you dance with me, or anyone?" he chuckled "you would have wanted me to dance with another girl?" he teased me. "No, I would have wanted you to dance with me. But I wouldn't have minded you dancing with Fili or Dwalin." I could play this game as well. Kili let out a loud laugh and I had to draw back a few inches, after his laughing he leaned in even closer, his lips almost touching my ear "I just love watching you dance, the way you spin around in your dress. When you lift up your skirts so you don't trip over them. When you breathe so heavy your chest goes up and down and I can't take me eyes off your breasts. And your smile, that's probably the sexiest thing about you. I just love watching you enjoy yourself."

He leaned back in his chair again, taking another sip of his beer. My breath caught in my throat, I blushed and my mind just revolved around his words and his lips at my ear. "Did I make you speechless?" Kili's voice was deep and husky, filling me with a desire I've never felt before. I kept silent, unable to say a word. "Or did I occupy your mind with other things?" he bit my earlobe and I trembled. I felt a shiver down my spine, goose bumps spread all over my skin and I felt my nipples stiffen. I got up, looked around and set down again, I didn't know what to do. So I took Kili's glass and downed it in one sip. Kili next to me couldn't stop laughing, I filled the glass and emptied it again. An idea came to my mind, an evil idea. I got up and walked over to Fili, Kili's confused look following my every step. "Come on Fili, let's go dancing." "Would be my pleasure." He answered, got up and took my hand to lead me to the dance floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I thought I wouldn't enjoy dancing with Fili too much, and in the beginning I wasn't, my mind set on Kili, who glared over to us, obviously pissed.

"What did he say to you to make you dance with me?" Fili asked while we spinned around. "Oh he was just making fun of me." I tried to drop the topic, but Fili wasn't going to let me "And why does it piss him off that you are dancing with me now?" he questioned and raised an eyebrow, he definitely had suspected something. I had to make up a good excuse fast! My mind was working hard, while I pretended to focus on my steps. "Okay, he asked me not to tell you, but I think I have to." I started to explain "Kili has his eyes on this girl and he wanted me to dance with him, so she'd get jealous." He didn't seem convinced and I was ready to just tell him the truth, but instead of making me confess he asked me another question, meanwhile the next song started "and why wouldn't he talk to me about her?" maybe I had a chance on convincing him, I smiled "Because you once fancied her too." I winked at him and he laughed, looking over to Kili, who still sat on his chair, his glass in his hands and looking pissed.

"Oh that's so typically. I'd say we make it a little harder for him." Now I was confused, what did he mean by that. He guessed my confusion and explained "by dancing throughout the night and leaving him alone. Although the night's not very long anymore. Just look how little people are left." "Oh whatever, let's make the best it" I found it a very funny idea and with a last look over at the pissed Kili, I threw the thoughts of him out of my mind and enjoyed the dancing with Fili.

"Last song" the band announced. Surprised I looked at Fili and we looked around us, there were only two other couples on the dancefloor and not much more people around the hall. The last song was a fast one and after the first seconds I already felt a little dizzy from spinning around so fast. Suddenly we came to a halt and Fili let go off my hips, I was too dizzy to realise what was going on, until I felt a grip on my hips again, a very familiar grip. I tried to focus and looked up at the man who held me now close to him. Kili smirked down at me "The last dance belongs to me, my princess." We moved around together. "I'm sorry I only danced with Fili tonight, but you… well, you… oh you know what you did!" I couldn't put it in words and blushed madly at his words from earlier. "I can't say I'm sorry, it was just too much fun." he had that dirty smile on his face, and I blushed even more, struggling to keep up the fast pace of the song. "Oh it was just wonderful watching you blush. And seeing your eyes get dark, only guessing what you imagined us doing. All the things I could do to you and your body, mhhh just imagine." He whispered all those words into my ear, his breath hot on my skin and his voice deep and husky. And oh he did it again, his words let images popped up in my head.

Me and Kili kissing, his lips on my neck, his hands all over me. He whispered dirty things into my ears, my hands roaming his body. Everything felt so hot. I couldn't keep my head from thinking about us, naked, sweat soaked, rolling around in the sheets. I knew it would be fast forward and way to soon, but I would have loved to drag him off the dancefloor and to my room to make all those images reality. In his eyes I saw he wanted to do the same.

Suddenly we realised the silence around us, the music had stopped playing and the other couples had left the dancefloor. Awkwardly we walked over to our friends, sitting down among them. "Must have been a pretty intense discussion you were having there." Dwalin winked at me and handed me a glass, I felt myself blush and tried to hide it with my hair. "Oh it was!" thank the gods, Kili saved me "We were talking about men, one in particular." Oh I'm going to kill him. "No we were not!" I almost screamed and the party around us laughed. I blushed harder and shoot Kili a death glare, who just laughed at me. Does he think it's funny when I'm mad at him?

I was more than relieved when we switched topics, actually it was Thorin who did that, obviously he didn't want to talk about me and men.

After a while the man walked off, some of them much rather stumbled, Fili, Kili and I took Thorin and Dwalin to their rooms. They were more than a little drunk and it was hard to get them away from the hall, but once they fell into their beds, the drifted off to sleep immediately.

"You two will have to try a lot harder, if you want to hide it. Because honestly you are not fooling anyone. The only reason no one realised today was because they all were heavily drinking." Fili said that casually, as if it was no big deal at all. Kili and I froze in place, right were we stood in the hallway to Thorin's room.

"I have no idea.." I tried to defend us, but was cut off. Fili had turned around to face us "Oh come on Tui, don't you try to fool me. I am your best friend and his brother, I know you two better than you know yourselves. I've seen this coming for a long time now." I was silent and even Kili seemed speechless. So Fili continued, his once hard expression now softening "I really understand that you don't want everyone to know it right away, but damn you could have told me!" he looked hurt and I felt really guilty for not telling him and even lying to his face. I sensed that Kili felt the same, he walked over to his brother, grabbing his arm. "Brother I'm sorry. You know how long I've been in love with her, and now I finally got her and we've barely had a minute to ourselves. I would have told you, I swear, I wouldn't have been able to keep it to myself after tonight anyway." Fili raised an eyebrow at the two of you, a dirty smirk crept up his lips "Why that? What was planned for tonight?" "Nothing was planned or going to happen!" I came up with an answer way to fast. "Sure…" Fili smiled at his brother. "I didn't mean it like that, Fili. I meant I was about to punch you in the face when you danced with her. "Kili laughed and Fili and I joined in.

"So you still want to keep it a secret?" Fili finally asked. I thought about and felt Kili looking at me and I looked back at him. "At least for a little while longer." I decided and got a reassuring nod from Kili, who then took my hand in his and again I couldn't help a huge smile spreading on my face. Fili suddenly hugged us both close, pushing the air out of my lungs. As he let of us he said "But you will have to work on that, as you behaved tonight, no one's buying the "we are just friends"-thing." "It's not my fault at all brother, she just can't keep her pretty little hands off me." Kili stated and grinned down at me, I let out a huff of fake outrage and he kissed the top of my head. Fili laughed at us "I am pretty sure it's all your fault, my little brother. I can only guess what you whispered into her ear to make her blush like that." He chuckled lightly and turned away "good night, lovers." He waved us good night and then he was off around the corner. I was still trying to force the blush of off my face, when I was suddenly pushed against a wall and kissed roughly. Kili was suddenly all over me, his hands in my hair, at my hips and on my sides. My mind went blank.

As sudden as it started it ended and his body left my mine and I felt cold, but not for long as Kili grabbed me again and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked and earned a slap on my backside for that. I squeaked again and heard a laugh from Kili. I shook my head and didn't know what to think, he wandered off with me over his shoulder, I had no idea in which direction we were going. The darkness and position I was in totally confused my ability to navigate or even think straight.

"Kili what if someone sees us?" "Ah never mind, anyone walking around here will be so drunk he won't remember or think he made it up!" he sounded so at ease and happy, so I didn't complain at all, my mood turning as light as his. He slapped my butt again, causing me to scream out again and try to reach his ass as well, but my arms weren't long enough. "I must admit I really enjoy this, maybe I'll carry you around from now on all the time." I was shaking with laughter when he stopped and opened a door, we walked in and I was thrown on a bed. I looked over at Kili and saw his eyes dark and filled with hunger. I had the feeling that we wouldn't sleep right away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Again he was all over me. I lay on my back on his bed, he was on top of me, his hands were on my hips and his lips on mine. I tried to focus, I didn't want to lose my mind again, I knew if I would, than things would go out of hand. Not that I didn't want things to go that way, but I wanted to take things a little slower, at least a little. His lips moved to my neck and I arched my back, I could feel him smile at my reaction. My fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt and I let out a moan, as he started to bite and suck on my neck. If he'd continue like that, I wouldn't be able to hold back.

I moaned again, as he found my sweet spot and squirmed underneath him. My reaction spurred him on, I felt his hands wander, leaving my hips and wandering upwards. He almost reached my breasts now, suddenly he bit down a little harder and a breathless "Kili" left my throat. All of a sudden he backed away from me, his comforting weight leaving me. I was disappointed, moments before he backed away, I had changed my mind, I would let him do anything to me tonight.

I lifted myself on my elbows, starting to feel insecure, maybe he didn't want me? "Is there something wrong?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't answer and instead just take me now. Oh my, what was I thinking? I sounded like a whore…but I didn't care, I wanted him.

He smiled at me, a little insecure. "Nothing, really nothing." He said, I didn't believe him, I got up and crawled over to him, I tried to kiss him, but he looked away. "You don't want me, don't you?" I felt like I was about to cry. I looked down, tears rolling down my face, I felt stupid and dump. What was I thinking? Of course he didn't want me. Suddenly I felt his hand on my arms, rubbing up and down, but I didn't dare to look at him. "Are you insane?" he took his chin in one of his hands and forced me to look into his eyes. I saw nothing but love…and hunger, I instantly felt better. "How can you think that? I've been thinking about sleeping with you all night long. Actually I have dreamt about it for five years now." His eyes darkened at the thought and I felt a heat tingle within me, so he wanted me after all. "Then why not do it now? Why won't you sleep with me?" I almost begged. He sat down on the bed, holding my hands in his and gave me that dirty smirk again, making me think about just jumping on him and doing the job myself. "Tui, my princess, I would really love to do that, and trust me it takes all my strength not to do it now, but I don't want to rush things. I want our love to take time and develop, sweet kisses, taking walks together, secretly meeting in the middle of the night. All those little things, I want to take it slow and enjoy it. "I looked up at him, he was serious about that, his hand cupped my cheek and his thumbs stroked my face lovingly. "And then after courting you properly, I will sleep with you and thrust me it will be worth the wait." His eyes looked into the distance, I guess he thought about doing that and so did I.

"You will scream my name and squirm underneath me, you'll be breathless and covered in sweat and the only thing on your mind will be me and pleasure, as I take you again and again throughout the whole night in every position I know. On the bed, the table, against the wall, you underneath me, you on top of me…" I put a finger on his mouth to silence him "Stop talking like that, or I won't be able to wait and take you right now and here." He giggled. "I'm serious, Kili." He nodded, smiling at me, he took me in his arms and laid back on the bed, my head rested on his chest and I could hear his heart beat slowing down. Slowly I cooled down as well, he ran his fingers through my hair and rested the other one on my hip.

When I felt composed enough, I lifted my head and looked at him. "Court me properly, huh?" "Of course, you are a princess and a princess deserves to be courted properly." He smiled, I wondered what he had in mind for that. He started talking about something I don't remember what it was, but I fell asleep happily to the sound of his words and his heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up, somehow in my own bed, but I still wore my dress. I smiled remembering the last night. I got up, to take a bath and dress normal again, when I saw a bouquet of flowers on my nightstand, it were roses, pink ones. They smelled wonderful and I saw a little card in the middle of them. I took it and realised Kili's crocked handwriting:

_Good morning my beautiful Princess!  
>I hope you had a good night's sleep and you don't mind that I carried you to your bed.<br>I hope you have a wonderful day, everything will be very relaxed as everyone is still hung over.  
>I'll see you tonight, when everyone's asleep.<em>

_With all the love I can give,  
>Sincerely yours Kili<em>

I smiled and pressed the note to my chest. Today was going to be amazing!

I bathed and dressed normal again, in pants and a simple shirt, I missed that a little. I was just admiring my roses again as someone knocked on the door and before I could answer it, Fili walked in the room, the biggest smile on his face as he saw me and the flowers.

"Ah I see, courting you isn't he?" I stood up, ran over to him and threw myself in his arms, all the while laughing and smiling. He picked me up and spinned me around, laughing with me. "So I guess you're happy?" "Oh Fili, I couldn't be happier! Except of course, if we'd do something fun today." I was on my feet again and looked at him, I had the feeling that he already had a plan. "Let's go for a ride and a little hunt in the woods." "Yay!" I squeaked and grabbed my jacket and my archery stuff, ready to go. I wanted to ask if Kili would join us, but I got the feeling like it was going to be a Fili and me day, a rare thing. We made our way to the stables and as we reached our ponies, I had to ask, just to make sure. "Kili's not joining us, right?" "Nope." Fili smiled at me "Just the two of us" I smiled back at him, "we haven't had a day to ourselves in a while, I've missed that, a lot, you know… But I didn't expect Kili to agree on this, I would have expected him to spend the day with me." We rode off. "Who said he agreed to this, he doesn't even know about this." I was shocked, but not really surprised. He gave me his mischievous smile. "Who knows when I get the chance to have you all by myself again? I had to tell him uncle Thorin wanted to see him, to even get him out of the hallway. He'll be so mad when he finds out." Fili laughed and I did too, what else should I have done? "I'd love to see his face now" we laughed and joked on like that throughout the day. Being too loud to hunt anything at all.

The day was wonderful, as the sun set we rode home, just enjoying ourselves. We rounded the corner and in front of the stables stood Kili, his arms crossed and a look on his face that should have made me guilty but just made me laugh really hard. He looked up at me and his expression changed so suddenly and completely I was almost overwhelmed. The anger left his face and all I could see was love and happiness to see me, then he looked at his brother again and the angry expression came back. I laughed again at his mood swings and stopped my horse next to him. Out of a sudden feeling I reached out both my hands to him, he instantly understood what I wanted. He grabbed my hips and my hands found his shoulders, he lifted me down, swinging me around before he put my feet on the ground. We smiled at each other shyly, he quickly looked around and kissed me on the lips, then took my horse away to be feed and washed.

He faced his brother "and now to you!" Uhoh, time to get away. I slowly walked backwards to the stable doors, "See you at dinner!" I waved goodbye and escaped through the door.

I was looking forward to dinner, I wanted to know what Dwalin and Thorin remembered of last night and if they had any suspicions about me and Kili.

Sitting at the dinner table, talking about the celebrations, I realised the remembered barely anything and therefore didn't have any clues. The food was delicious and the conversation was going good, but I was so nervous for tonight, so I retired for my room really early, getting confused looks from Dwalin and Thorin. "I celebrated the last two days, barely sleeping and spend the day riding and hunting, I'm just really tired." The nodded understanding and wished me a good night.

I paced up and down in my room, totally impatient. I had tried to read, dance and even studied some of the papers Thorin had given which were about royal matters, but nothing seemed to keep me busy.

Slowly I had the feeling like he was making me wait on purpose, I was just about to get mad as I heard a knock on my door. I hadn't even turned around as Kili had already entered. He smiled at me, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand, I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips softly. His smile widened "Let's sit on the balcony?" he suggested. And so we did, he poured wine into the glasses, grabbed one and sat down. I took the other glass and placed myself between his legs, resting my back against his chest. We spend the next hours like that, talking, giggling and enjoying the time together, occasionally sharing kisses.

I yawned more and more, I was getting really tired. Kili lead me over to the bed, tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. I never slept better.

And that's how the next weeks passed, flowers, wine and all night talking. As time passed, we added secretly kissing in the hallways, sneaking off to the forest and spending every free minute together. It was a perfect time, there was just one problem, I got impatient. When we were kissing, thing would heat up and I would start to undress him, but every time he'd stop me. Each time he'd turn me down, I'd get more angry, but I also realised it was getting harder and harder for him to do so. So I made up my mind, I'd have to seduce him, the problem was just that I had no idea how to do so and there was only one person I could ask for help: Fili.

But I couldn't bring myself to asking him for help, it was just too awkward. It took me another three weeks and four hopeless, desperate and unsuccessful attempts to get Kili to have sex with me. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and sneaked over to Fili's room, careful not to be loud and get Kili's attention, I didn't want to have to explain to him why I had sent him away, saying I was tired and then sneaking into his brother's room with a bottle of alcohol in the middle of the night. But thank the gods he didn't catch me. I didn't bother to knock on his door, I just walked in. he sat on his bed, only wearing his pants, ready for bed and he seemed really confused to see me. "Hey Tui, what's wrong?" he got up and walked over to me. "Nothing's wrong?" I answered. "Don't lie to me, you look stressed. Did you fight with Kili?" he reached me and rubbed my arms, trying to calm me down. But I couldn't, I was thinking about leaving again for a second, but threw that thought out the door a moment later. I collected all my courage "Kind of. Fili, I need your help. And trust me, I wouldn't come to you with this, if I wasn't really desperate and out of ideas." Now he looked confused and worried. He motioned me to the couch in front of his fire place, I walked over and placed he bottle and the glasses on the table. After putting his shirt back on, Fili followed me, a serious look on his face. We sat down, I fumbled with my fingers and chewed my lip, I've never been more nervous or embarrassed. "Now would you please tell me what's this about, I'm getting really worried." He said. "Fine." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and just spit it out.

"He won't sleep with me." I expected every kind of reaction, but not the one I got, he laughed, like really loud and full of joy. "And I thought it was something serious." Now that got me mad, this wasn't funny. "Fili, that's not funny. I tried everything!" "Okay, okay, calm down. I'll help you, but I need alcohol for this conversation." He poured us each a glass of whisky, we drowned it immediately and then refilled it. "So from the beginning. Why does he refuse you?" he still seemed highly amused by the whole topic. "Well we almost has sex the night of Thorin's birthday." I blushed deeply, I didn't want to talk about this, but in order to fix my problem I had to, so I took another sip from the whisky and continued. "But he stopped, he said he wanted to do it properly and not rush things, you know. He said he wanted to court me the way it ought to be, but he has been doing that for weeks and won't move forward." "Maybe he's just scared." Fili suggested, but I shook my head and finished my glass, he refilled it again. "No, definitely not." Memories came to my mind, about him whispering dirty things into ears, while he caressed my body and when I was really turned on, he'd stop. "He always says those thing and touches me and then all of a sudden stop, and leave me lying like that. Desperate for his attention." Fili laughed again and I growled at him "I'm sorry, it's just so typically Kili. He wants to have the upper hand, he enjoys the effect he has on you. He…, well he plays with you. Until you snap and take desperate actions." "Like asking you for help" I shook my head, that made sense and really sounded like Kili, I couldn't believe it. Why didn't I think of that myself?

"Yap, exactly." Fili smiled at me, obviously proud that he figured it out and I didn't.

"So wise master dwarf, what shall I do?" "Strike him with his own weapons, of course. Make him helpless, desperate and begging, and then leave him like that."

Sounded reasonably, but I was really terrible at things like that. I had no idea what to do, I fumbled with my fingers again until they hurt, Fili took them in his and looked me in the eyes. "You have no idea how to do that, right?" obviously he could read my mind. I looked down and nodded, a little ashamed, I should know things like that.

He let go of my hands and got up, he looked for something in his closet and I got a little scared at what he's got on his mind, so I emptied my glass again. "Here" he threw a bunch of dark blue fabric at me, it was a shirt. I looked at him confused, yes dark blue was Kili's favourite colour but how's this supposed to help? I had blue shirts myself. "Ah you really are a slow one. That's one of Kili's shirts, you'll visit him wearing it." At my still confused look he continued "You'll wear only that shirt." Ohh I understood. I grabbed the shirt tighter and got up. I hugged Fili close, "Thank you, so much!" and I rushed out the door.

Time for action, I had to do it now, before I lose my courage again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I took one last deep breath. I stood in front of Kili's door, wearing only his shirt and a long cloak over it, in case someone saw me in the hallway. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it quietly. I looked around the room, some candles were light and Kili was nowhere to be seen, but the door to his balcony was opened, he had to be outside. I forced myself to breathe again, embarrassment and nervousness flowing threw me, I pulled open the cloak and let it fall to the floor. Now or never!

I walked over to the doors, barefoot and careful not to make a noise. I reached the doors and saw him standing on his balcony, bare-chested. He faced away from me, looking down on the city. He must have been deep in though, he didn't feel my presence until I stood right behind him, the skin on his back radiated heat. "Hello beautiful." He whispered and trembled lightly as I ran my fingers over the muscles on his back. He wanted to turn around to me, but I didn't want that yet, so I wrapped my arms around his stomach, closing them in front of him and leaning my head and upper body against him. "I thought you were deep in dreams already." His hands rested on my arms and goose bumps appeared on them. "I had a change of mind." A mischievous smile appeared on my face, time for action. My fingers started to move on his front side, gliding over his abs and running over the waistband of his pants, playing with the lace, which held them in place. He stiffened under my touch, trembled lightly and took a shaky breathe, my hands wandered down and ghosted over the bulge that formed under the material. His head fell back and he let out a small moan, I continued my torment. The smile on my face widened, I was more than satisfied with the reactions I earned from him. After another deep moan his hands pulled mine away "What do you think you're doing Princess?" he asked, he tried to sound sure, but his voice was deep and husky and shaky. "Mhh nothing special, just exploring." I murmured against his back, placing kisses on his shoulder blades. He trembled again and I giggled. "Close your eyes, Kili" I whispered into his ear, trying to sound erotic by talking in a deeper voice and touching his ear with my lips and tightening my arms around his torso. I was surprised that he obeyed without hesitation or complaining. "Good dwarf" I said and bit his earlobe, he moaned again and I was so proud of me.

Time to tie the knot, I kissed, licked and bit his neck, meanwhile running my hands over his trousers again. "You're killing me" he said in a low voice. I took his hands in mine, leading him back into his room, he stumbled a bit, but kept his eyes closed. I placed him on the edge of his bed and stood between his legs. I ran my fingers over his eyes and his lips, "Keep them closed" "Your wish, my command" he tried to play it cool, but clearly wasn't. I mentally did a victory dance, I had him at the palm of my hands. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and opened the first buttons of my/his shirt, so that his eyes would fall out when he opened them. I took his hands and placed them on my shoulders, then I pulled them down until they covered my breasts. We both exhaled deeply, his grip on them tightened a little and I felt my grip on the situation slip under his touch. So I took control again, forcing his hands down on my hips, he still felt fabric under his rough fingers. I let his hands wander to my backside, which was also covered with his shirt, then I forced them down until they rested on my naked tights, his finger dug into my skin and his eyes shot open. First they focused on my face, then they wandered down, inspecting the barely covered body under his shirt. His hands started to massage my thighs, I closed my eyes, let my head fall back and moaned loudly, squirming under his touch and he growled. Suddenly he pulled me on his lap, I was straddling him and my hands caressed his chest. He growled again "This is the most erotic thing I have ever seen. I want you, now!" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and pressed his upper body down on the mattress. "Close your eyes" I commanded again, he did as I said. I pulled of his lap, he must have thought I was just taking off the shirt and then crawl back and for a second I was thinking on doing exactly that, but I remembered how he had toyed with me and stuck to my plan. I drank in his sight, lying on his bed, ready for me, to please me and make me his. And then I left through the door silently, putting on my cloak while I slipped out. Out of his room, I laughed and ran to mine. Back in my chambers I fell on the bed and laughed, high from the feeling of power. I could almost see his face in front of me, pure frustration and like a little kid that didn't get his desert. He'd throw his fist on the bed and growl, I'd defiantly pay for this, but it was worth it.

I fell asleep in his shirt, happily thinking of him and how he had looked at me wearing only his shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

_First of all, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or follows this story! It means a lot to me, you gave me faith in my ability to write!_  
><em>And now I won't bother you anymore and just let you continue reading :)<em>

_Lots of love and hugs for all of you xx_

Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up, full of joy caused by last night's victory. I got up and dressed very quickly, considering to keep on wearing Kili's shirt, just to annoy him. I was eager to get to breakfast, once because I was really hungry and secondly because I wanted to tease Kili a little more.

Just as I was about to leave my room, Fili ran into my arms, I bold smile on his face. We walked down the hallway together, "How did it go?" I blushed at his question, I should have known he'd ask. Yesterday's alcohol had worn off and I was shy again, a little braver than yesterday, but still shy. I ignored the shame and told him, I just had to, I was so proud of myself and had to tell someone. "It went more than well, he was like butter in the sun. I could have asked anything of him, literally anything, and he would have done it without a second thought. It was amazing." He giggled lightly next to me, picturing his brother's desperation "And how did he react when you stopped." "Oh, I have no clue. I told him to close his eyes and then sneaked out the door." I felt the rush of victory burn through me again. Fili stopped and looked at me in shock "You did what? I can't believe that. I really thought you were a sweet, innocent girl, but looks like you have a wicked side. I don't know if I should be proud that I found it or feel guilty that I released it upon the world." "Not on the whole world, just upon Kili" I smirked, I tried to mimic the boy's typical mischievous smile. Fili laughed, "you know you're gonna pay for that. He won't let you get away with it." I thought about it for a few moments, maybe I made a mistake, but on the other hand. "I don't think he will tease me any further after last night, he knows now what he's missing and I'm kind of sure, he's not willing to wait for it any longer." We reached the hall and so the topic was ended.

I saw Thorin, Dwalin and Kili sitting on the table already, suddenly Thorin looked into my eyes. Uh oh, he was mad, I was just about to wonder why as Kili turned around to smile at me, and his smile told me why Thorin was angry. He told him about us.

"I told you he wouldn't let you get away with that." Fili whispered into my ear, protectively staying by my side as we walked over to them. Dwalin giggled lightly at my face, it must have shown my fear and slight panic.

I stopped next to Kili, who grabbed me around my waist, pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on the cheek "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered into my ear, "Revenge really is something sweet. Surprising Thorin is just mad at you." I froze in shook and starred at him, as said pulled me off Kili's arms and away from the table.

I was dragged into a study room and sat down on a huge seat, Thorin pacing up and down in the room, occasionally shooting me an angry glance. I kept quiet, I didn't want to say anything to make it worse, because he already kind of scared me. The way kids feel scared when their father is mad at them. I feared he wouldn't approve of Kili and me together. I feared he wouldn't let us be together. I felt panic build up inside me. Tears forming in my eyes, I knew I was overthinking and assuming the worst case, but I couldn't help as a big sob escaped my mouth. After the first tears found their way down my face, I stopped caring. I put my face in my hands and sobbed and cried like a little girl. After a few moments I felt big familiar hands taking mine away from my face and putting them into my lap. Then they came up again and wiped my tears away. "My dear why are you crying?" Thorin's voice was soft, as his expression. "You…you scared me." I managed to explain between sobs. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you." He pulled me close and hugged my tight. I slowly calmed down. "And then I thought you might not approve of him and me, and you'd wed me to someone else and…" he silenced me with another hug. "Tui, honey, look at me. I'm not mad at you. And trust me I approve of Kili completely. I was just mad that you didn't tell me right away." He released me again, now looking in my eyes. "You see, I had this image in my mind, of how it would be when you fell in love. I thought you'd come to me, tell me about that boy and that you liked him. And then he'd come to me, asking me if he could court you, and I'd agree, if he was suitable of course." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in. He had that dreamy expression on his face, and I knew what he meant. I had other images in my mind as well. "At first it surprised me, you and Kili. It sounded strange, but I thought about it. It makes sense." He shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. I was just happy and thankful, he approved! I felt like flying and could only think of being openly in love with Kili, holding hands in the halls and being officially his. "Summed up, you have my blessing!" "Ahh!" I shrieked happily and threw my arms around him, hugging him really closely and kissing his cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I let go off him and grinned from one ear to the other. Thorin seemed happy too. "And now let's have breakfast, please. I'm starving, daddy." "Me too, little one. Can I even say that now, or are you a grown woman now?" he looked at me and I decided to tease him a little. "I'll always be your little girl, and no, I'm not a woman, yet:" "Ahh" he shook his head again and put his hands up in defence. I giggled, I knew he wouldn't want to hear that. "Please spare me those things. They make me want to tear Kili's head off, or other parts off him." I giggled even more, then I took his hand and dragged him back to the breakfast table. I loved this father-daughter-moments, but my stomach took over and forced me back to the food.

Kili sat on the table, his back in our direction, the three of them having fun, Dwalin and Fili going quiet and Kili shooting a quick glance over his shoulder, but quickly returned to his plate. I hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek, I could feel a huge smile form on his face and smiled as well. I rose again and slapped the back of his head. "You stupid idiot. Do you even use that thing in your head called brain sometimes?" "Not much lately, someone's occupying it constantly." He smiled up at me, not showing a single flash of regret. I sat down next to him putting loads of food on my plate. I didn't look at him and played the hard to get. Dwalin, Fili and Thorin on the other side of the table were gossiping, whispering and smiling at us. Kili took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him "Don't be mad at me, it's just I wanted him to know. Be able to walk around holding your hand, kissing you." His lips touched mine briefly, then he continued "I want to show you off, and brag with my beautiful girl." "Sweet words won't change anything." I tried to sound sincere, but he could tell I wasn't. "They do, because I know, you wanted him to know as well, and you want to do all those things too." He kissed me again, and I melted under his touch. "Fine. You're right, but I get to tell your mom. Please, she'll be so happy."

"Uhhm, I maybe told her three weeks ago. Accidently, I swear." Fili looked ashamed. "Ahh not fair" I complained and made a face at him, which made each of the men laugh "You own me one" "Mhh I think we're even now, count my wise instructions and assistance as payment." I stretched out my tongue I his direction. "His wise instructions and assistance concerning what?" Kili looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later", I squeezed his hand and smiled reassuring, but unsure if I'd really tell him. "And now please let me eat, I'm starving." I whined and finally could suck in my breakfast.

I slowly realised that things would be much easier from now on and I smiled, at my father, my uncle Dwalin, my brother Fili and my boyfriend Kili. The last one bend over to me, his lips once again at my ear, sending a shiver down my spine "Tonight, I'll make you mine. Completely." I felt heat raising in my body and saw him smile absentmindedly, his face showed love and adoration for me. I smiled back at him, trying to show the emotions I felt inside.

I couldn't wait for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day passed quickly as we went back to our normal, daily routine, but by far not quick enough. A time always seems to slow down, when you wait for something. I was tense the whole day, my sense highly active and on the other side my thoughts were far away. So royal businesses with Thorin and Fili didn't not go well, after only 20 minutes, he sent me away to Dwalin with the words "Ahh, go an hit something with a sword, hopefully this will set your head straight."

Well somehow that didn't help, I almost got myself hurt and everyone around me as well. I got kicked out of the training area as well.

Thankfully the day was starting to end and I was starting to get nervous, really nervous. My confidence of the last days was totally gone and I was a wreck, playing worst case scenarios in my head and thinking of all the things I could mess up or do wrong. Then I realised, I didn't even know what to do exactly, I've never been with a man. I mean I knew the basics of sex, but that was just plain biology and didn't sound like fun at all. I was just about to pack my stuff and run out of the palace, as I heard a knock on my door. I tried to answer, but I couldn't, expecting Kili at the other side of the door I felt like I was suffocating, scared to the bones. But the door opened anyway and I felt my heart working again, it was just Fili. "Looks like you're about to run away. A little nervous, aren't we?" he smiled and I nodded. "Don't be." He said, that was easy to say for him. He was experienced and according to the girls he was good at it. "Fili, I can't just stop being nervous. What if I'm really bad in bed and just ruin everything, I mean I've never done that before." And then it dawned on me "How do you even know about that?" Fili smiled his most self-confident smile "He's my brother, he tells me everything. And by the way, great job you did last night." So that's how it will be, Fili will always know everything about this relationship. That didn't bother me too much, it was just, he was **my** best friend, I wanted to tell him about that. "He went a little more into detail then you did, though. And after that I can tell you one thing, you'll be good. "That calmed me down a little, "Into how much detail did he go exactly?" I eyed him suspicious, oh I was going to kill Kili, I loved Fili and would tell him about everything but I'd never tell details, those things concern only me and Kili, but I guess that men are just different there. "You know, just the way man talk." Oh no, I've been in those talks before, so he knew a lot about my body now, probably as much a Kili himself, great. I pushed that thought aside. I needed him to tell me, it will be great right now, before I really ran away. "So you really think it will be good?" I asked him, insecure again. "Tui, I've seen you dance and it' obvious that there's a lot of chemistry between the two of you, so sex will be great, trust me. And then the way you look at each other, there's so much love in it, and that will only make it better." He nodded at me and I felt better, he was right, he had to be, because he knew about those things. But his speech wasn't done yet. "I envy that, what you have. I always did, I wish I had someone like that. Love them as a friend and slowly watch it become more." "Aww Fili, we'll find you someone. And then you'll be as nervous as I am about your first time together, and then I'll calm you down." I hugged him and smiled, now I felt really good. "I'll be never nervous about sex, I know I'm good at it." He smirked at me, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

He put an arm around my shoulder and moved me to the door, "Let's go have dinner." And so we did.

Dinner was strange, I was quiet and deep in thought, next to me Kili seemed completely at ease. Joking around and being totally himself, he tried to cheer me up as well, by making jokes all the time, but it wouldn't help. No way I was going to relax now.

Time passed and suddenly Kili leaned over to me "Shall we leave now?" he asked in a low and husky voice, that send shivers down my spine. I smiled at him and nodded. I took his hand and got up, "Oh Kili I wanted to ask you something, could you stay a little longer?" Dwalin interrupted our leave. What would he want to know that couldn't wait? I looked at Kili who just shrugged his shoulders. I kissed his cheek, waved everyone goodnight and left.

I sat on my bed, impatient, but also happy for the moment of peace and solitude. Again I wondered what business Dwalin would have to talk with Kili, maybe something about Dis? I smiled, I really hoped he and Dis would become a couple, they'd be so cute and they both deserve a bit of happiness, although Fili and Kili would be mad at him. I giggled at the thought of that image and mentally noted to go and talk to Dis about that topic tomorrow.

"What makes you so happy?" Kili stood at the door, smiling at me. "Nothing" I answered, I didn't want to give him an idea about Dwalin and his mother if he didn't have one yet. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he crossed the room and sat next to me. "They gave me a lecture." He took my hand in his and smiled shyly at me, "A lecture about pleasing woman." He explained, my eyes widened, but instead of being shocked and act like a little girl, I decided to be brave and tease him. "I though you knew all you need to know." I faced him, one hand on his cheek and smiled seductively, "or do I have to teach you?" Suddenly, I don't know how it happened, I lay flat on my back, Kili upon me and the air was thick with tension. He looked me in the eyes, his hand mimicking what mine had done earlier and his look pierced straight through my soul and touched me deep down. This was the one for me. His hand left my cheek, to travel down my arm, giving me goose bumps on its way down and then it stopped lying at my waist. Something in his eyes changed. There was still unconditional love and affection, now there was also lust and hunger. His fingers dug into my flesh and he growled, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Trying to let all my love, affection and hunger flow into it, he shifted on me, so we could deepen the kiss. His other hand found its way to my hip and his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and his hands wandered up and down my sides, I was trembling and he smirked into the kiss, ending it to take care of my neck. He kissed up and down my throat, occasionally licking and biting. More moans and gasps escaped my lips. Suddenly his hands squeezed my butt and I screamed a quick "Kili", he laughed and continued his assault on my neck.

My hands tangled in his hair, tugging on it. I whimpered more and squirmed under his body. Everything felt too hot, I felt the need to get out of my clothes, right now.

He must have sensed my thoughts or fell the same urge, because his mouth left my throat and his hands wandered to my shirt. "Mind if we get rid of those?" he asked. I didn't answer, I just lifted my upper body so he could pull it over my head. The shirt didn't even touch the floor, as I already fumbled with the strap of fabric that held my breasts in place. "Hey, hey slow down, no need to hurry." Kili grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes, but I just shook my head. "No, Kili, no slowing down tonight. We can take our time tomorrow and every day after that but not right now. I want you now, right now. So don't take it slow and don't you dare to tease me." He smiled his dirty little smirk that send a shock through my body and suddenly he was all over me again, he almost ripped my clothes of my body and his followed. Now all the fabric was on the floor. Kili's hands and his lips were all over me, teasing and turning me on, noises left my lips, they seemed to spur him on. He kissed my lips again, his tongue finding it way in mouth, I felt like I was about to burst. And I couldn't help my hands, which roamed his body, taking in every muscle form his broad shoulders to his abs and his arms. Meanwhile his hand travelled south and found the wet folds between my tights, I grabbed his arms harder and screamed out his names as he rubbed my clit. Slowly one of his rough fingers slid into me, my hips buckled up to meet his hand. His long thick finger pumped in and out of me, I wiggled uncontrollably underneath him. When his finger left me again, I felt disappointed, but only until I felt something else between my legs. His popped up his arms on either side of my head, I had my hands on his shoulder blades. He kissed me, with passion and love, his forehead came to rest on mine, his eyes staring into mine. "Ready?" he smiled and I smiled back, nodding lightly. I breathed deeply, I was ready, not only for the pain, but much rather for being with Kili, being truly his. Slowly he entered me, his arms trembled and I could tell it took all his strength to not go faster. He was halfway in when he meet a resistance, his eyes looked with mine and he pushed in. A small cry of pain left my throat and some tears escaped my eyes. Kili stilled, kissing the pain and whipping my tears away. "I'm sorry" I said, "Don't be. It's alright. I was the one hurting you. Just tell me when I should stop." The pain subsided and the pleasure came back. I growled and rolled my hips against his. He growled as well and his eyes fell shut, then he started to move and it was, unbelievable. I had no control over my body anymore. I squirmed and moaned, tugged at his hair and scratched his back, I arched my back and meet his thrust with my hips, the tension in my lower regions getting more and more unbearable. Kili kissed and nibbled at my neck again. His hand wandered between our bodies and his finger found my clit again, I wasn't going to last longer like this. He rubbed it, not slowing down the movements of his hips. "Let go now." Was his low and deep command, and my body obeyed. I screamed out as ecstasy floated through me, I squirmed more, not knowing where to move. His name left my lips and was the only thing on my mind. While I was at my peak, he reached his and after a few more deep thrust, we calmed down together.

He looked into my eyes, both of us breathing heavily and we laughed together, not finding words for the sensation yet. He lay down on my chest, breathing hard. I was so happy, I smiled at the ceiling, running my fingers through his hair, which was messy and damp with sweat. He pulled himself up again and kissed my lips, "I love you" he whispered, then he rolled of me and I cuddled into his side. "I love you too." I kissed his cheek and placed my head on his shoulder, one arm around his torso and a leg over his. He lazily ran his fingers along my side and arm. I felt sleep taking over and squeezed him a little, my eyes felt shut and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The feeling of rough finger tracing along my backside woke me, I realised my surroundings before I opened my eyes, so I cuddled closer to Kili and sighed in content and happiness. I stretched myself alongside him, pressing my naked body against his and I could feel desire awake within me again. "Good morning beautiful." I opened my eye, Kili looked up at me and one hand carefully tugged a strain of my hair behind my ear, then he pulled my head down and kissed me. I moved so I was on top of him. We deepened the kiss, my hands entangled in his hair and his wandered to my hips and grabbed at them, I rubbed my body against his, feeling his own arousal tightly pressed against my midsection. I let my hands wander to his chest and ran my fingernails over his muscled torso, he growled at my actions. Suddenly I was seated on his bed and he got up, I furrowed my brows, why did he get up? "Kili come back to bed, please?" I begged him, but he just laughed at me and shook his head. "No, we should get you breakfast." He threw my shirt at me. he couldn't be serious, could he? I wanted him now and I wasn't willing to go down without a fight. I lay on my back and let my hands roam my body, he turned around and I locked my eyes with his, giving him a dirty smile. His breath stopped, his hands turned to fists. "Do you really prefer breakfast over this?" I asked in a deep and husky voice and I saw his eyes wander over my body, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh no, he would really deny me, stubborn stupid dwarfs!

"As much as I would love to take you right here and now and here those wonderful noises leave you mouth and you screaming my name, but I know you. You're always hungry in the morning, and I assume even more after our activities last night. And you get grumpy when you're hungry. So please don't make this hard for me." I gave up, because he was right. I felt hungry and I got grumpy. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. I sat up on the bed, "Mhh as what I see, it already is hard." He blushed at my words, oh my god, Kili blushed. I made Kili blush at a dirty comment.

He turned around fumbling with the laces of his trousers, grumbling so low I couldn't hear it. I jumped up and hugged him from behind, "Oh my gosh you're blushing! I made you blush! Are you being the shy one now?" he turned around and hugged me, running his hands up and down my still naked form, I trembled. "If you don't stop that we won't get to breakfast." I said and he laughed, releasing me of his grip. "Now be a nice girl, for once and get dressed." He slapped my butt lightly. I giggled and searched for my clothes. He sat down on the bed and watched me getting dressed with an intense stare. "You are the most amazing creature in middle earth. I can't believe you're mine."

I smiled, I know how he felt, because I felt the same. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You better believe it, because I'm not going anywhere." He kissed me again "Sounds good to Me." he said. "You and me forever." I smiled at that thought, it warmed my heart and I pressed closer to him. I looked deep into his eyes "I love you, with all my heart." "So do I." he answered and we kissed again. Then we were finally ready to part, he took my hand and we headed for breakfast.

We arrived hand in hand and laughing, the table was already full with people, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili and Dis awaiting us, we were obviously late.

Dis didn't seem to mind that at all and simply started chatting about nonsense and gossip, as she always did in the morning, but Fili, Dwalin and Thorin grinned at us, knowing what happened last night. I was surprised that Thorin looked happy and content with the events, I thought he was going to be mad, I mean considering his little daughter lost her maidenhood. But maybe he was just acting the proud uncle right now, and pushing his fatherly thoughts aside for the moment or forever.

I blushed knowing that they knew what we did, I know I shouldn't be ashamed, it was something natural and normal, but still it was kind of embarrassing. So I focused on Dis' talking, something about someone who got drunk and was found in the streets that morning, but I still felt the men's looks on me. Ahh! I hoped this would end soon, as they got used to us being together. Thinking about it, Dis had not said a word to that matter yet. I guessed that Fili had ordered her to keep quiet and no one had yet told her, it was official now.

"So is that alright for you?" Dis asked me, pulling me off my trail of thoughts, I hadn't been listening to her. "You didn't even listen to me, did ya?" Dis knew me too well, I shook my head in shame. "But it's alright, you're probably dreaming about Kili, and I can't possibly be mad at that can't I?" I almost suffocated on my bread, Kili slapped my back carefully and smiled at me. "Oh I thought you know, that Fili already told me." "I did, it's just… ahm, well strange you know." Dis smiled lovingly at me. "You always were like a daughter to me, and now you officially are, well going to be. But what I asked you, was if you'd mind having a little gathering tonight, to celebrate the union of the two of you?" oh no, I knew Dis' little gatherings, in her language, that meant huge party, but before I could complain, Kili already jumped in.

"Sure, mum it would be our pleasure!" aha it would, perfect now I wouldn't be able to back out of that, wouldn't have been any use in that from the beginning. As I knew Dis, she organized the party the moment she found out. "Fine, as long as you won't force me into another dress tonight." We laughed and spent the rest of the breakfast and the day in peace, following our duties. At least I tried, I was supposed to study with Fili and Kili, but it was an impossibility with those dwarfs. Had they always been that annoying? After an hour of trying to get them focused on history and political issues, I quit. I just threw my book on the table, honoured them with some inappropriate names that I don't want to write down here and left. I heard them laughing, they found it funny, which only made me more furious.

I walked around aimlessly trying to get my temper under control, so I wouldn't want to kill them this evening. But thinking about the evening didn't make anything better, a party to celebrate me and Kili, I mean I love parties and Kili, but that was a bit fast and a bit too much. Everyone was so excited about us, I was too, don't get me wrong. I really was the happiest dwarf in middle earth, but I feared that Dis already planned the wedding! Not that I didn't want to marry Kili, but you know I wanted to take some time and I wanted to talk to my Daddy right now.

So I went to his room, passing the kitchen and grabbing something sweet for us on the way, I knocked and he opened. Upon seeing me, a huge grin erupted on his face and he pulled me in a hug. "Hey Tui, what brings you to me. Shouldn't you be studying with the little ones?" I smiled innocently at him. "I tried, I really tried, but if I hadn't left, I would have killed them. And I considered a good talk with my Daddy a better way of passing my time and I brought sweets" I handed him the plate of cupcakes with a huge grin. I shook his head, but smiled at me and grabbed the plate. "Now come in." he ushered me inside and over to the couch were we sat down, I cuddled up against Thorin. I heard him sigh and he wrapped an arm around me. "I'm really happy you are here, I thought things like that were over now, considering you are no longer my little girl." After saying that, he shoved almost a whole cupcake into his mouth. I laughed, it looked so ridiculous. Thorin Oakenshield, the king beneath the mountain and the mighty warrior, sat on his couch, pouting and looking like a little boy who had been denied his dessert, while eating a whole plate of cupcakes. "I sat up and looked at him "Daddy, I am still your little girl, I will always be. I'm only 1, 40 meters after all. And I will always love you and cuddle with you. And share a cupcake with you. You don't have to eat them all alone." I tried to grab the last one out of his hands, but I stretched his arms, so I couldn't reach it. Now it was my turn to pout. "Daddy, give me the cupcake." I demanded. "Please, daddy!" now I begged, giving him my best puppy face. Finally he gave in and handed me the delicious desert with a laugh. As soon as I got a hold of it, I disappeared in my mouth.

I remembered why I came here. "Thorin" I started, calling him by his name so he knew it was a serious topic now. "What do you think about Dis' little gathering tonight?" He sighed and his smiled faded a little, he sat back in a comfortable position and opened his arms, for me to crawl up against his chest. Holding me in his arms securely, he started to talk. "I love my sister you know and I understand her excitement, but I fear she's a little too excited. Probably already planning the wedding." At that thought he shuttered and I laughed. "I had the same thought. Maybe someone should stop her, someone like you." I looked up at him, I really hoped he would do that for me. "No need for me to do that." Oh no, he will make me do it. "Kili will. He talked to me after breakfast, about the same topic. I advised him to just talk to her and set things straight, so she won't set a date for the wedding already." I was stunned, I did not expect that. And then an idea popped up in my head. "So he doesn't want to marry me?" I don't know why, I never cried, but now tears started to float down my cheeks and I couldn't control the sobs that were leaving me. At first Thorin looked shocked, confused and unable to cope with the situation, then he just hugged me close and stroked my hair and back slowly and lovingly, until I calmed down. "Honey, don't cry. He does, he really does. I know that because I talked to him about that already. He got that gleam in his eyes like his father had when I talked to him about marrying Dis. But he wants to go a little slower than his mom wants you to go with that. Do you understand that? Or do you want to get married right away?" "No I don't, I just got scared." I was calm now and he let go off me. "Everything alright again?" I nodded. "Yap, now I just have to survive that party tonight." Thorin got up from the couch "Now go and relax a little, don't think too much about everything. It will all be alright." With one last hug and whispered thanks I left for my room, where I lay down on the bed and fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Someone was shaking me softly, trying to wake me, but I didn't want to. My bed was warm and soft and I was still tired. "Tui, love please get up. Time for party." Kili's words reached my brain and I groaned at the thought of Dis' party. I turned to the other side and pulled my blanket over my head. Kili chuckled and climbed into the bed behind me, he put one arm around my waist and kissed my neck and check. "I know you're not looking forward to that, but just think about it. My mom will be happy and the whole city will be happy as well. It will rise the mood of everyone and it will keep my mom from planning other events considering us, hopefully." I gave up, he wouldn't let me sleep longer anyway. So I turned in his arms and kissed him lovingly, then I smiled at him and he at me. "Okay let's get up." I agreed and raised from my bed. I was on my way to my wardrobe when I saw something hanging there. "No Kili, is that necessary?" I crossed my arms and gave him an angry look, he got me another dress. It was wonderful and I loved it, but I had warned him this morning that I was not going to wear one tonight. He didn't say a word, he just got up and wrapped me in his arms. "Please, please, please." He begged and placed kisses all over my face, which made me laugh. How was I to refuse him if he was that cute? I just couldn't say no to him. "Fine, you won. I'll put it on, if that's what makes you happy." "Yes it does!" he picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh and scream a little, as he put me on my feet again, he whispered into my ear. "And tonight, after the feast. I'll take you home with me, rip it off you and have my way with you." He said it in a low voice that instantly turned me on. The thought of him, taking me on his bed made me fell hot all over, I was already excited for that, to feel the furs that covered his bed against my naked body. Just the image in my mind was able to spread goose bumps on my body. "Ahh, are we a little excited, love?" Kili's husky voice was enough to make my nipples stiff under my shirt. He suddenly released me off his hold. "Now, go and get dressed, we don't want to be late for our own party." He playfully slapped my rear again, he seemed to enjoy that a lot, and shoved me over to the dress.

It was the colour of the forest, a deep, rich green with long flowing skirts and a corsage like top. It was much simpler than the other dresses, more like an everyday dress, but still amazingly beautiful as it was in one of my favourite colours. I pulled my shirt over my heads and got out of my pants, and heard a hiss behind me. I turned around to see Kili staring at me, his hands crossed again and I couldn't help but laugh. "Like what you see my Prince?" I asked, he answered with a deep growl. Pulling the straps of the dress over my shoulders I heard Kili coming near behind me and feel his hands on my back, he placed a kiss on my neck, making me shiver in process and then he tied up the dress on my back. "Should it worry me that you are an expert at lacing up dresses?" "I wonder why you weren't scared from the start, I mean you know about the girls and everything." I briefly thought about that, I knew he's been with other girls, I actually knew them, but somehow I didn't care. "The past is the past, Kili. I don't care about them, I was just wondering. If you've been in love with me for five years, then why have you been with other girls?" I had expected him to be taken aback by that question and that he wouldn't know what to answer, but none of that happened, instead he gave me a quick sincere answer. "I thought you weren't into me, so I hoped I could fall for someone else and the torture of loving you and not being loved back could stop." That stunned me, thinking back on those past five years, I couldn't think of him giving me clear signs that he liked me though. "You should have just told me, you idiot. How was I…" but I was silenced by Kili's lips, I smiled into the kiss. When his lips left mine, he took my hand and he pulled me down to the feast.

The party wasn't all too bad, after a while it actually got really great and fun.

At first everyone, and I mean every citizen of the Blue Mountains, would come and congratulate us, as if we just got married, it was really awkward and weird. The man pated Kili's shoulder and said how lucky he was with such a beautiful girl by his side and the women would state how they envied me for my dwarfen-prince-boyfriend. Throughout the congratulations Kili never let go of my hand, later he told me he was scared I'd run away if he let go. Maybe I would have, but his presence kept me calm and collected.

I'd never seen him act like a royal or even like a grown up, but as we stood there I could see it, our future life and my future husband. I imagined our wedding day, him receiving congratulations like now, him taking care of political issues with his brother and uncle, welcoming important guests, I could see him as the prince he was. But I also saw him as my future husband, a passionate lover and caring father. I could see our future and in the middle of people wishing us the best for our love, I just ignored them, took his face in my hands and kissed him lovingly. At first he was a little shocked, but soon he was melting into my touch and joining me in the kiss. The crowds "awwwed" and cheered for us, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the man in front of me. "I love you, Kili son of Dis, Prince of Durin." "And I love you, Tui daughter of Thorin, Princess of Durin" We kissed again and then turned back to the people.

The rest of the evening was a blur of dancing, drinking and kissing.

We were the last ones to leave when dawn was already breaking. As the sun rose Kili made love to me and then we fell asleep, intertwined and happy.

That's how I got together with the love of my life.

The next few years passed without action, just our everyday lifes passing by. We studied, fulfilled our royal duties and practiced fighting. Kili and I haven't spent many nights apart ever since, either sharing mine or his room and growing to love each other even more as time passed.

No big incidents happened until the day of our five year anniversary.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day started off weird right away, I woke up in Kili's room and he was not beside me. Very unusual, as he normally enjoys cuddling in bed before getting up and I only woke alone when the left for a hunting trip and won't take me along, which by the way only happened five times in our relationship and that were Dwalin's birthdays( he said he wanted some man time). It bothered me a bit, because he was acting strange the last weeks and I started to get worried, he's been talking a lot with Thorin, Dwalin and Fili, saying it was business but excluding me. He seemed deep in thought a lot and had been quiet, all summed up he acted strange and not like him at all. I had asked him about it several times already and he just answered that everything was fine, he just had a lot on his mind, but couldn't tell me what is was exactly, just that it was important.

So I got up, bathed and dressed myself, as I had half of my clothes in his room anyway and half of his were in my room. I went down to the hall for breakfast expecting the usual company of Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Dis, but only found the last one sitting there. I started to get angry, it was Thorin's birthday after all, would a family breakfast for the special occasion be too much to ask? As I saw the food placed on the table, I could see that Bombur made all of his favourites and outdid himself. I would thank him a lot later, someone had to as Thorin wouldn't do so.

"Happy anniversary!" said Dis as she handed me my special morning tea, it was a disgusting mixture of herbs, but it avoided pregnancy, so it was necessary. A smile lighted up my face briefly, if it wasn't for Dis, I would forget about that every year, for I didn't care about anniversaries. All that matter for me was that we were together and happy, even though Kili is a bit strange at the moment. Today was Thorin's birthday and would always be. Still I thanked Dis and drowned my tea, I made a face and then grabbed a cup of apple tea, mhh much better. "What's wrong sweety? I see you are upset and don't blame it solemnly on the tea or Thorin not being here for his birthday breakfast!" ohh that woman knew me. I sighed and put the cup down.

I decided to tell her about my worries, I mean she was like a mother to me and who else but your mother would you tell about matters of the heart. "He's been acting strange the last weeks, his mind is always far away, he's having secret talks with Thorin, Dwalin and Fili and he won't tell me what's going on. I think he's growing tired of me and doesn't want me anymore." I finished, looking down at my hands. Heartbroken and sad, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It was the first time I put my fears into correct words, I didn't even dare to admit it to myself before. But I was scared that Kili would leave me, that he didn't want me anymore. I knew it was unfair to talk about that with Kili's mother, but I had no one else except her, Fili, Thorin and Dwalin. And the other three were currently not available.

I thought I heard Dis mumble something like "He'll kill me for that." And lifted my head in her direction, instead of having a sad look on her face, as I'd expected, she smiled widely. I'd never been more confused than now, and sad, so she was happy that Kili will leave me. More tears escaped my eyes and I sobbed. Dis' expression changed and she walked over to me, hugging me close. "Oh my, sweety don't cry, he won't leave you. Much rather the opposite." Now what the hell did that mean? I stopped crying to think about her words. Suddenly the meaning of her world dawned on me. "You think he will? But do you really?" I smiled now, wide and happy, and hoped she assumed right. "Yes I think he'll ask you to marry him." Dis face was pure joy and I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't or I tried not to do so. Because if I got my hopes up too high and he wouldn't I'd break down. So I calmed down, but tried to push the hope out of my heart and head, just in case. As hard as I tried I couldn't get it out completely and a smile crept back to my face, Kili maybe wanted to marry me.

"Now let's have breakfast and drop this topic, okay?" Dis had already seated herself again and now put all the delicious food on her plate, I joined her, suddenly very hungry and eager to empty all the plates with my hopefully mom in law! _*Mental slap* don't think that, you don't know! He might as well leave you!_

That's how my day continued, reminding myself to not get my hopes up, mentally slapping myself and actually slapping myself a few times when I found myself imagining my wedding with Kili. All day long I neither saw him, nor Fili or Dwalin or Thorin. I hadn't even congratulated him yet!

I sat in the library, bend over a book on elvish, I learned their language because I wanted to rebuild the relationships that were recently broken. Thranduil had visited three years ago and he and Thorin got into a fight, bringing up old stories and blaming each other of things that are long in the past. So the tiny bridge that had been built between elves and dwarfs was broken again and hatred spread once more. I sighed at that problem, at the moment I wasn't able to solve it anyway. So I looked outside the window and realised it was time to get ready for the party. The book was neatly hidden away somewhere where those stupid stubborn dwarfs couldn't find and burn it and I made my way to my room.

Deep inside I hoped I'd find Kili there, but as I opened the door and found an empty room, my heart sank deeper, depression and fear almost overwhelming me again. Until I saw something dark blue lying on my bed, it was a dress, much rather the dress. The dress Kili got me five years ago, and on top of it lay a note. With shaking hands I picked up the piece of paper, instantly I had recognized the handwriting, but couldn't make out the words as my eyes once again filled with tears. What if it said he left me and just wanted to bring the dress as a last gift? I blinked several times, until I could make out the words.

_My beautiful Princess!_

_Please wear this dress for tonight, it would fill my heart with joy to see you in it one more time._

_With high expectations for tonight and all the love I can give_

_Yours sincerely, Kili!_

Now I fully cried, clutching the note tight to my chest. He wasn't leaving me, maybe he's really going to propose: I couldn't help but be filled with joy and happiness.

I changed really fast, thank the gods the dress still fitted perfectly! I brushed out my hair, but didn't bother to do anything further with it.

I was happy again and the evening would end up great, but I had another mission before I could go down to the feast and I really hoped I could accomplish it now.

Pressing his present close to my chest I walked over to my father's chambers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I hoped he would be there, but I was almost certain he was not, as I haven't seen him all day and it seemed to me like he was hiding from me. To my surprise he was there, he stood in front of his closet, buttoning up his dark blue ceremony shirt and he looked good. He hadn't noticed me yet, he was deep in thought and so I watched him a little, I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, but soon enough I had to laugh, because he had started to mumble to himself. His head shoot up, at first his expression was serious, but then he recognised me and a broad smile lit up his features.

I walked over to him, his present well hidden behind my back, and he wrapped me up in a tight embrace. "Happy birthday, daddy!" I freed myself and gave Thorin his present. He was surprised, as he usually got his presents at the party. "Just unwrap it and be happy." I told him and so he did, he then held a big leather wrapped book in his hands. "What is this book about?" he asked before opening it, all he had seen was his name engraved at the cover. "Well the title says it all, it's about you." I smiled at him and his confused look. The book was a collection of stories about him, tales of his youth, his victories in battle, my childhood and all the events until today, which I considered worthy to be written down. I had interviewed so many people for it, from Dwalin to Dis and everyone who knows my father, and he knows many people. I had written down the best stories and added a picture to each, my favourites where from his youth with Dwalin, my first day in the palace and Thorin's birthday five years ago, I had written down the Story of Kili and me from my perspective, I hoped he would like that. Thorin still hadn't opened it, just stared at me as if he knew I had done some mischief, I know that look very well. "Pleas just open it and read." "Okay, come sit with me." he sat on the edge of the bed and patted the place next to him, for me to sit. And so I did, he put the book on his lap and carefully opened it, his eyes widened at the view. The first page was a picture of him, I had drawn his thinking face, which he often wore in the evenings while smoking his pipe and staring into the fire.

He flipped pages and saw the first story, it's one Dis had told me, it was about him and a dwarfling of six years.

He had escaped their mother while bathing and ran around in Erebor naked and wet. I watched his face carefully while he read, he flipped pages again and before he could finish reading the tale his eyes caught sight of my second drawing, a dwarfling only covered in foam, running around and being chased by a woman. He barked a laughter, when I calmed down he looked at me. "Daughter what have you done here?" he said in a joking voice. "Just collected stories about my father and then I wrote down the worst, most embarrassing ones and drew pictures of them." I said and grinned at him. "This." He picked up the book "is the best present I ever got." He flipped through the pages and occasionally stopped to look at a picture that caught his eye. He laughed loud at a picture I had drawn of him and Dwalin as young man. I looked apologetic and shrugged my shoulders "I know it looks weird, but I really couldn't imagine Dwalin with hair."

He stopped at one of the last entries, the one of me and Kili, closely inspecting the pictures I had drawn. Yes, I had drawn three of us, I just couldn't stop, I loved the way we looked together. One showed us dancing, the other was a close up at our face while we looked at each other and the last one showed us siting at the table, Kili whispering into my ear and I blushed.

He smiled softly.

Suddenly someone bust open the door. "I can't find her. He'll kill me if I can't find her. What if she..." Fili stopped his triad as he saw me. "Okay I found her." He smiled at me, and at first I was happy to see him and smiled back, but then I remembered how they had treated me lately and my face turned serious and angry. Grumpily I folded my arms in front of my chest, "Now you are looking for me, after avoiding me the last days. Why?" Just then Fili turned nervous, his gaze was fixed on the floor and he fumbled with his fingers. I was shocked, I'd never seen Fili this nervous before, he just wasn't. He is the cool kind of person, which never lets anyone see when he's feeling unsure. Thorin behind me only chuckled lightly, as I walked over to the nervous little bunch, former known as Fili. "Fi, what's going on?" "Nothing, absolutely nothing. And uncle, shouldn't you be at the feast by now?" Yeah, sure nothing going on, everything perfectly normal. Sometimes I really felt like I could tear their heads off, and right now was such a moment. I had hoped Fili would tell me, maybe confirm my hope of Kili's proposal. He would tell me about it, he is my best friend after all. On the other hand, he was Kili's brother and if Kili had asked he to keep it a secret he would do so, but he'd at least drops some hints form me, right?

Thorin behind me made his way to the door, "See you at the feast, and don't make us wait to long." With those words my father left through the door and I was alone with Fili. Now was my chance to get information out of him. I brushed my finger up and down his arm, making sure he was calm and relaxed, when suddenly I spun around and put my arm around his neck. I had him securely in a headlock. "And now Fili, you will tell me what the hell is going on." He was shocked at first, and then he laughed. I could suffocate him, right here and he laughed. I tightened my grip a little, making his laughter stop. "Tui, please. We both know you'll get no information out of me. So why not stop this silly behaviour and walk down to the hall with me." As furious and frustrated as I was, I knew he was right, he somehow always was. So I let go of him. Fili laughed again, "That will make a great story later" he said and I gave him a confused look. "You'll find out. Now let's go, there's a surprise waiting for you." One of his arms sneaked his way around my shoulder and I could feel his death grip, no way escaping it. I was now fully scared, I hated surprises. "A surprise? But what? Ahhh I hate those things can't you just tell me please?" he just shook his head, stupid stubborn dwarfs! Not knowing what will happen next is a terrible feeling, the worst for me. But Fili just dragged me along merciless, with an ever present mischievous smile on his face that scared the hell out of me now, although I normally love it.

We came to a stop when we reached the doors to the great hall, the doors were closed and the never were, even more scary was the fact that it was silent. At least almost, all I could hear were mumbles coming from inside. I felt a huge lump in my throat and struggled to swallow. I turned around to Fili and asked, a little scared "Will it hurt?"

He just laughed at me, after his laughter the mumbles were silent, I could feel the tension form the hall. Suddenly Fili's hands covered my eyes and he pressed towards the doors. I think in that moment I stopped breathing


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

My nails dug into Fili's hands, my heart raced and all I could hear was the blood rushing through my body. I felt so many eyes on me and had to fight down a panic attack, I hated not knowing!

After what felt like an eternity, we stopped. Before I could ask anything, I heard music play and even before Fili let me see again I knew what was coming. The slow melody, our song. Fili's hands left my eyes and I stared in wonder. The hall was decorated with endless layers of fabric, dark blue with white and yellow diamonds in them, it looked like the night sky. Thousands of candles were lit all over the place, still the atmosphere was dark and romantic. The people of the village stood in a circle around me, and I spun around looking for a specific face among them. I realised that the floor was covered in rose pedals, they were red and pink, my favourite ones.

And then I heard it, the sound of him whistling, coming from the other side of the room. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw my family standing there, the hugest grins on their faces. But no Kili, until he walked past his mother and Thorin.

He always looked good, he was the most handsome man to me, but his sight at that very moment took my breath away. I stared at him coming closer, with my mouth open and a big smile on my face. I was tempted to run to him, but his eyes stopped me. They were filled with so much love and adoration, I was overwhelmed.

Just as I thought I was going to cry, which I didn't want to, he started singing the familiar lines. For a brief moment I closed my eyes, memorizing this very second, keeping it safe inside my heart and mind, forever.

I opened my eyes again and he walked closer still singing, only now the words and their meaning reached me.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me_

He knelt in front of me, my hand in his, as he sang the last words. Before he even finished the line, I was already nodding furiously. But instead of continuing, the music stopped and Kili spoke "My dearest princess Tui, I have loved you now for ten years. You are the light of my life, its meaning and only purpose. You make me a better man, but still never tried to change me. You are the best thing that has ever been mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Grow old with you and watch our kids grow up, and I want to spoil our grandchildren. But most of all I want to make sure I get to fall asleep and wake up next to you, every day until my final day. And I want to know that in the halls of our ancestors we'll have seats next to each other, so we'll never be apart. So I have this one question."

He said that so quietly, that only I could hear it, I cried right now. I let the tears run down my face freely, for it were tears of pure joy. "Ye.." I wanted to answer already, but he gave me the look, the could-you-please-not-be-so-impatient-and-let-me-propose-to-you-the-right-way-look. I couldn't help but giggle and the crowds around us laughed, but at that moment I could not hear them, I couldn't even look away from Kili's eyes. It was just physically impossible. Kili cleared his throat and then spoke louder, for all our people to hear it. "Tui, daughter of Thorin, will you be my wife?" it was dead silent around us, I bet most of them stopped breathing. "Hell, yes of course I do." In a matter of milliseconds Kili was up and spinning me around in the air, kissing me and holding me as tight as possible. The crowds roared and cheered, and we shared a passionate kiss, that I didn't want to end, but the music started playing again and Kili parted from me to finish our song.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

I was still so overwhelmed, that I almost missed my part. I had watched Kili so fascinated that I just didn't listen to the song anymore. But somehow I managed, after all I knew this song by heart.

**My dearest one, my darling dwarf**

**Your mighty words astound me**

**But I've no need for mighty deeds**

**When I feel your arms around me**

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

With these words he slipped a golden ring on my finger, a promise of marriage, one of the dwarfish customs for engagement. It was fragile and looked like a rank of ivy around ma left ring finger, the leaves had small sapphires in them, the dark blue of the Durins. It was perfect, uncommon, but perfect.

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_(Please don't)_

Fili had to make a comment and I had to laugh, Kili's poetry was really terrible, but kind of funny

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

**I have no use for rings of gold**

**I care not for your poetry**

**(Yeah 'cause it's really bad!)**

Fili's jokes almost made me lose my lines

**I only want your hand to hold**

_**I only want you near me**_

He then pulled me close and started to braid my hair, another custom I loved, two little braids on the left side of my face, sealed with silver clasps, which were decorated with Kili's design. He then handed me another clasp so I could put a braid in his hair, but my hands were shaking so hard I let it fall to the floor. We bent down to get at the same time and hit our heads together, so typically us. We knelt on the floor, held our heads and laughed. Then he put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss, which I gladly answered and deepened. Breathless we parted and he popped up one knee and pulled me onto it, so I kind of sat on his lap. With a smile I handed me the clasp again, this time I was able to hold on to it, his kiss and his closeness calmed me down. I carefully braided his hair, his arms were around my waist and we must have looked sooo cute. When I was finished I kissed his cheek and whispered "Done" into his ear. In the blink of an eye we were up again and he hugged me and kissed me more. Only then I realised the instrumental part of the song was almost over, Kili put us in a proper dancing position and we finished to song, staring into each other's eyes, pressed together as close as possible.

_**To love and kiss to sweetly hold**_

_**For the dancing and the dreaming**_

_**Through all life's sorrows**_

_**And delights**_

_**I'll keep your laugh inside me**_

_**I'll swim and sail a savage seas**_

_**With never a fear of drowning**_

_**I'd gladly ride the waves of life**_

_**if you will marry me!**_

We kissed again and this time it made the world spin even more, Kili's grip on my waist tightened as if he had felt my knees were about to give in. He was the only thing holding my up. I took a fey deep breathes, we were still staring at each other, but the crowds were silent. They were waiting for their chance to congratulate us, but they also respected this moment was ours and they would wait until we were ready for them. Only our family, including Dwalin, came closer standing a few meters away, so they were the first ones to come near us.

But we were not ready to face them yet, for a few moments we rested in our bubble, separated from the world. "I am the happiest dwarf in middle earth!" Kili said, watching my face with admiration. I smiled shyly and answered "Yeah, I know." We laughed together and he stuck out his tongue to me. "One last kiss before we face the mop?" I asked, he didn't answer, but pulled me close into another kiss.


End file.
